Eight Banners
by CacciaFulmini
Summary: "They called us saviours, they called us Gods, but we were just a bunch of loners lost in time waiting for the moment we could return home." Mythologic fanfiction where Zaimokuza forces Hachiman to take part to a seance and... I just say things don't work out very well. [There will be some OCs] [8manXYumiko] [Time travel] Set post Sobu Marathon (FINALLY WITH BETA READER)
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

**[Hachiman POV]**

"Wow 19:00 accurate to the second, Hachiman are you ready go?"

"Honestly? Yes I have waited too long for this moment, but I don't know how those two will react, I bet they are going to be extra worried."

"Can you blame them?"

"Nah the first time around I was just like them...still I can't believe it...my waiting is finally over"

* * *

-SEVEN HOURS EARLIER (12:00)-

"So Zaimokuza, let me get this straight, you spent 20.000 yen"

"25.000"

* * *

All Kami in the world I need an answer, why do I, Hikigaya Hachiman, always end up dealing with bullshit?

* * *

"25.000 yen to buy a necklace."

"It's an amulet Hachiman!"

* * *

Seriously, if you just tell me there is a higher purpose for all of this crap I'm listening to... I'll smile... and creep the hell out of the people around me.

* * *

"A stupid necklace to do a séance and now you want me to gather other 2 people?"

"3!"

* * *

But truly, there wasn't any spare pair of rotten ears? Really, I'm ready to bargain. I can't take it anymore

* * *

"3 people to do it with you because you're too scared to say some bullshit in front of some made in china stone thing."

"That was excessively rude from your part but the basic concept is on spot."

* * *

"_Siiiiiighhhhhhh _why do you always come to me when you want to do this chuuni stuff?"  
I said massaging my temples after my eardrums had tried to commit seppuku for the past ten minutes.

_"Not today buddies, not today"_

I couldn't believe it, just yesterday I had to run a marathon, keep up with the golden boy Hayama Hayato, try to figure what was going on in his Riajuu head (seriously all Riajuu can explode) and have him make peace... or something along those lines with the Fire queen Yumiko Miura.

I needed a vacation for goodness sake! Sure I'm part of the service club, but problematic teenagers of Sobu High, give me at least a week from a request to another... even better don't come at all, figure on your own your OWN DAMN BUSINESS!

To be fair in this precise moment I was pretty tempted to give Zaimokuza the same advice. I mean saying "Deal with it yourself" seems a pretty universal response, able to convey not only the desire to be left alone of the speaker, but also to point out how little the speaker cares about a precise topic.

However there was a problem.

"Zaimokuza if I agree will you get away from the bathroom's door? I have been trapped here for fifteen minutes and lunch break is nearly over."

Yup I couldn't get away from my oversized... acquaintance because he had trapped me while I was taking a piss... wow every time I thought my existence was already pitiful enough my life always managed to reach lower levels.

"If-" _*crunch_ "you solemnly swear to help me, I will let you go"  
Responded the fat otaku chewing a sandwich.

_*BLRRR-Dammit I was hungry!_

"Fine fine, I swear"  
I gave up punching the bathroom's door to make that idiot move.

"You have to swear solemnly!"

"What?"

"Something like I, Hikigaya Hachiman, swear on my honor t-"

"UGH! Hell no, its embarrassing and more importantly don't act all mighty, you're trapping me here only because you're too scared to make this request at the club with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama present"

"N-nnnnnooooo, t-that's not true!"

"Sssuuurrrreeeeee"

"Okay, okay, Yukinoshita scares the hell out of me and Yuigahama triggers my social anxiety."

"Everything triggers your social anxiety!"

"Please help me I'll give you all my shinies"

"Even Rayquaza?"

"ALL OF THEM"

"FINE NOW LET ME GO! I'M HUNGRY!"

* * *

_IF ONLY I HAD REFUSED BACK THEN_

* * *

-FOUR HOURS EARLIER (15:00)-

"And that's the end for today's lecture, enjoy your clubs."

AAAAAAAAHHHH! Finally! How was it possible to have a subject so boring? Math was simply unbearable, for the past two hours I just pretended to be focused on the lesson while doodling on my notebook stars and anime eyes or playing tic tac toe against myself.

I was a tough opponent, 258 matches and 258 draws, somehow I was always a step forward to me... utterly ridiculous.

"Hikki"  
A warm hand suddenly tapped on my shoulder.

Oh God who dared to interrupt my fusion with the desk?  
Peach hair, sweet voice, possesses two abundant Yuigahamas, ah it's Yuigahama.

"Yo"  
I said in monotone greeting the girl while my cheek was still stuck on the desk.

"Hikki we got club"  
She said shaking my shoulder a little more.

"Five minutes Yuigahama, I just finished warming my desk, I'm going to take a quick nap"  
I retorted enjoying the warm wooden surface.

It was soooo comfy, maybe today I could skip club and forget about the Zaimokuza issue...Yeah that would be nic-_ouch_!

'Cheek pinched, cheek pinched!'  
I thought snapping my eyes open.

"Mou Hikki, don't be lazy"  
Pouted Yuigahama a.k.a. the cheek pincher, shaking my face.

"It huwrts, it huwrts, it huwrts, okay okay you win"  
I groaned freeing my face by that lethal jaw and standing up.

"Perfect I'm just grabbing my stuff"  
Said the girl toddling to her desk.

Wait she did all this theatre and she wasn't ready?

"What a rude girl"  
I muttered between me and me leaving the class behind, taking a few steps aaaannnnnddd reaching my fantastic waiting-for-Yuigahama spot.

Shaking my stiff neck a bit I laid against the wall and tried to enjoy a few moments extra of peace, but after not even ten seconds my clubmate rushed out of the class and reached me with an angry frown on her face.

"She was faster than I expected"  
I muttered preparing to face an enraged Yuigahama.

Actually this last statement makes everything sound too ominous, she looked more cute than intimidating and the fact she started tugging my blazer moaning like a child about how I didn't wait for her, stripped every bit of seriousness from this situation.

Really I was making a serious effort not to laugh.. she reminded me of Komachi

"Oh this is bad Oni-chan instincts triggered"  
I thought biting my tongue to endure Yuigahama's childish actions.

I needed a getaway.

"Com'on Yuikinoshita's waiting"

"Mou.. okay"

NAILED IT!

* * *

Without further delays we made our way towards the service club clubroom, from the scent of tea spreading Throughout the hallways I deduced Yukinoshita had already brewed our three cups to get through the afternoon.

Mmm, I could have used some tea.

"Yukinon yahallo!"  
Said Yuigahama in her usual fashion making her way in the clubroom.

"Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun good afternoon"

"Yo"  
I greeted Yukinoshita with my perfect, stylish and most importantly short catch phrase.

I was mentally prepared to spend a quiet afternoon but, without even having the time to seat down a wild fire figuratively exploded in the club.

Before my impotent eyes Yuigahama jumped to hug Yukinoshita's shoulder and began to complain.  
"Ne Ne Yukinon today Hikki was acting like super weird"

No no no Yukinishita was doing the _I'm going to insult you face_! 3, 2, 1.

"Incredible was Hikigerma-kun able to do something even weirder than surviving an aerobic environment?"

"Can you please avoid to compare me to a bacteria? It's pretty mean"  
I retorted after receiving a hard blow.

"You're right, no bacteria should be insulted like that."

Critical hit!

"urgh at least things are back to normal"  
I thought while the interaction between me and Yukinoshita had returned like usual after we had... something?

I couldn't quite describe the weird situation we got caught up into yesterday while she was meditating my injury post marathon.

Just thinking about what happened made my head fuzzy, I could only recollect a few frames of that afternoon: Yukinoshita's face blushing, Yukinishita getting closer to me and then Yuigahama busting open the infirmary door.

" I still wonder what was going to happen"  
I thought staring at the two girl exchanging information about how little I cared about math lessons.

For some reason I could have spent the entire afternoon just looking at them, but unfortunately I had a bomb to drop.

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama we got a request"

"Oh a request" "I'd like to know what's abou-"

Excitement up.

"Is from Zaimokuza"

"...oh" "...oh"

Excitement down.

As I explained what was the request about the two girls had their faces fall into two perfect deadpans, apparently I wasn't the only one that didn't want to deal with this bullshit; however the always righteous Yukinoshita and the happy go lucky Yuigahama didn't have the heart to just say: "The fat otaku can screw himself up".  
And instead they just went for a polite.

"if it's just for a bit I can go"

And a contained.

"Given how Yuigahama-san, and Hikigaya-kun agreed I suppose can't just fall back"

Unfortunately a problem still remained.

"Okay now... who do we trick to be the fifth?"

"..."  
"..."

Uh this silence was going to make us progress.

"Everybody make a name on three: 1,2,3"

"Isshiki" "Iroha-chan" "Isshiki-san"

Well we got a winner.

* * *

Of course the thankless job to fetch that Fox went on me, so I left the service club and went to reach the student council.

For those guys it was quite a calm day, there was only Secretary-chan and Vice-president-kun sorting out some papers while Isshiki was pretending to read some reports.

Why do I say pretending? How can I explain...that evil genius was holding the file upside down.

_*knock knock  
_I softly punched the already open door to get their attention.

Isshiki's face suddenly rose up smiling, but after she saw it was just me her lips fell down and a disappointed frown invaded her face.

"Yeah I'm not Hayama deal with it"  
I thought stepping in front of her desk.

"Hello senpai"

"Isshiki"

"What brings you here? Are you here for a request or wait, you might be here only to see me, I appreciate the thoughts, but it didn't really work out try with flowers next time"

"Flowers? I didn't take you for the old school type"

"No woman doesn't appreciate flowers"

"I see... now moving away from your delusion, I'm here for a request from the club"

"If it is about the board game society I already denied the increment of their budget"  
Said my kouhai softly hitting the upside down report.

"No I'm not here for that we have a request and we need four people. Counting me, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita we still miss one person."

"So you thought about me? That's totally not appreciated, I'm sorry but I have many reports to read"  
Retorted the fox brushing away my request.

Ugh this girl!

"Isshiki you know you have been holding the reports upside down for ten minutes right"  
I said with my best skeptical voice.

Hearing my words Irohasu immediately went to find eye contact with me and started to turn the paper keeping a straight face.  
"What are you talking about?"  
She asked me with devilish innocence.

Really?! She was really playing this game with **ME? **Okay time to use the heavy weapons.

"Hey isshiki-

* * *

"Senpai I can't believe you're threatening me!"  
A voice rang in my ears as I was making my way out of the school council room.

"Isshiki I'm not threatening you, I'm just saying that the service club needs your help and that if you were to refuse the rest of the council would discover you pay your lunch everyday with the school budget"  
I shrugged.

"I think that's the dictionary definition of threatening"

"Wrong this is blackmailing"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"

"See you at the clubroom at 17:45"

"SENPAI!"

* * *

-ONE HOUR EARLIER (18:00)-

"So..."

"Mmmm, what Yuigahama"

"Where is Chuuni-kun?"

"I have no idea"

"Making us stay so long at school and then making us wait for so long...why did I agree again?"

"At least you had a choice Yukinoshita-senpai, I basically got kidnapped by senpai."

"Isshiki, I'm not sure if you ever played super Mario but if you know who is princess Peach then you know my... delicate method of conviction is not kidnapping"

"Hikki you're sounding kind of scary"

"Wh-"

"Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun is under the effect of his super villan delusion let him enjoy himself a bit more with this facade"

"Hey"

"Ah I see"

"No you don't see a thing Yuigahama!"

"Thinking about it, this sound like a thing Senpai would do"

"...not you too Isshiki"  
I groaned exaspereated while Yukinoshita had seen through my clever act.

This situation couldn't get worse.

"Zaimpkuza Yoshiteru is here!"  
Shouted...well he kind of introduced himself so I'm going to skip, opening the club's sliding door.

LMAO the situation just got worse...karma you bitch.

"You're noisy! And late!"  
I greeted the silver haired Otaku squaring the various bags he was carrying with himself.

And now what the hell did he want to do with all that stuff?

"I'm sorry Hachiman, but I needed to prepare everything and UGH! Why the other three are girls"  
Gasped surprised Zaimokuza pointing his trembling index to Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki.

"Did you want three people? I got you three people deal with it"  
I retorted annoyed this seance had yet to start and my balls were already falling, I truly wanted to just get home.

"Yes, b-but I expected you to ask to Totsuka-han"

"I couldn't bother Totsuka for something this stupid"

"So you bother me Senpai?!"

"Yes it's kind how our relationship works, you bother, me I bother you...ah before I forget it Zaimokuza Isshiki, Isshiki Zaimokuza"

"N-nice to meet you"

"yeeeeeaaahhhh Zaimotura-senpai"

"eh it's Zaimokuza Isshiki-san"

"Exactly what I said"

"Ehm no in realit-"

"Zaimokuza none cares, let's get over this whole thing, take out your necklace thing."

"Amulet!"

"Same thing"

"Fine"  
Responded the Otaku drawing from his pocket a weird pendant.

It was a piece of amber shaped like a disk with the size of my palm, it had inside a weird green gem not bigger than a nail and it was kind of ugly like way too kitsch for anybody in this world.

"..."

"What?"

"Zaimokuza do I have to say you threw away your money? Or you're able to realize it yourself?"

"Shut up! We are going to see who threw away money when the séance is over"

"Fine let's make it quick"  
I said grabbing one of the bags Zaimokuza was holding.

Ugh they weighted a ton what was inside?

"Uh Zaimokuza-san what's inside all those bags?"  
Asked Yukinoshita after admiring my pained expression.

"Uh some scrolls, candles, a bag of chips, other stuff and the instruction on how to use the amulet"

"Etto that's weird"  
Commented Yuigahama shooting though Zaimokuza's heart.

"Also what's with this fragrance? Dawning tsudere? What is it?"  
Asked Isshiki studying the content of the bag I was hoding.

"Nothing, nothing! That's just something I bought at the combini store coming here!"  
Hurried the fat otaku snatching the candle from the fox.

Uhhh the nerdy level of this guy always left me astonished... but now I wanted to know how the dawning tsundere was like.

"Okay Zaimokuza set what you have to and...let's do this thing"

"YES!"

* * *

During the following twenty minutes, Zaimokuza began to draw weird glyphs on the floor with a chalk and to scatter across the room various scrolls.

"He must have bought then in some souvenir shop"  
I thought suppressing a yawn.

Other ten minutes and Zaimokuza called the girls to place themselves around a desk where he put on the amulet.

"Hachiman stand on the desk and hold the amulet"

"uh like this? Wow this necklace is heavy"  
I said standing on the desk while watching Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and isshiki, from above two necklines out of three gave pretty neat of a valley... the other one flat land.

"Yes perfect, now I lit all the candles and we can start"

"Try not to set everything on fire"

"Hachiman how little faith do you have in...shit! bad fire bad fire! NOTHING HAPPENED everything was under control"

"Sure...by the way what are you going to do? I get Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki have to form this circle around me and the desk, I'll hold this amulet or whatever, but you? why are you standing close to the window?"

"Hachiman such a stupid question, I'm going to film everything and become viral!"  
Joyed Zaimokuza taking out from nowhere a digital camera and putting hit on the window sill.

"...dha I'm too lazy to get angry, just do whatever floats your boat "  
I grunted as he went to turn off the light of the clubroom.

*_click_

Suddenly the only light left in the room was the one produced by the many candles Zaimokuza add scattered all over the place. The white glyphs on the floor glittered of orange reflecting the gleam of the fire and for a moment all this stupid situation actually seemed the real deal.

"Okay now what do we do?"  
I asked letting the amulet hang down from my hand.

"Hmn standing to the manual that I printed from internet"

"Wait from interne-"

"The girls need to repeat together "Spirits of past and present heed our call""

"Cringe"

"Hey google said it not me"

"yeah yeah and I? What do I have to do?"

"Stand there until...ahahaha lol you have fallen for this Ads now your Pc is fucked"  
Said Zaimokuza reading the manual he found online until his voice died in his throat.

" Eh Zaimokuza what was that?"  
I asked vaguely concerned since the otaku's face had become, red, scarlet, crimson and now was getting kind of purple.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Before I or any of the girls around me understood what was going on, Zaimokuza charged out of the classroom way faster than any person with his physique could.

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki and I were left dumbstuck and none of us even moved until Yukinoshita gathered herself, went to turn on the lights and fetched the manual Zaimokuza was reading two minutes ago.

"_Ritual... credit card... you have fallen for this Ads _Oh Zaimokuza-san fell for an idiotic commercial and dried up his own credit card"  
Said the ice queen totally unfazed.

"oh so we can go home?"  
I asked jumping down from the desk and putting the amulet in my pocket.

"Hikki the clubroom is a mess how can you go home now?"

"We can have Zaimokuza clean it tomorrow, besides Isshiki is already trying to sneak away"  
I said pointing at my foxy kouhai who was just trying to slip through the club door.

"AH! A thing just happened I can't remain BYE!"  
Screamed Irohasu leaving us the three poor idiots alone in the clubroom filled with scrolls on the floor and still lit candles.

"I'm going to grab a mop"  
I said using this carefully crafted excuse to leave like Isshiki did.

Unfortunately two hands grabbed my shoulder before my masterplan worked out.

"Hikigaya-kun" "Hikki"

'Scary scary these two were scary'

"You are not planning to ditch us right?" "That would be pretty mean Hikki"

Scray scary scary scary.

"No I? What?"

"..." "..."

Please say something you two!

"..." "..."

"Yes... I humbly apologize"

"Good now we are going to take something to clean with and..." " you are going to wait for us"

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama please don't take it personally but you're scary, realllllllyyyyy scary"

* * *

Left alone after the pair of wicked witches moved away to grab some cleaning tools I checked my smartphone.

18:59

"God it's so late Komachi is going to kill me"  
I muttered putting the phone back in the pocket.

Yet it couldn't quite fit because all the useful space was occupied by Zaimokuza's stupid amulet.

"This disk is so damn heavy, where the hell did he buy this thing anyway?"  
I said extracting the amber disk before starting to study it.

Mph this amulet was really a weird piece of jewelry, not because how ugly it was, but because I couldn't get my head around how that green stone had been placed in the middle of all the amber.

"It must be fake as fuck, Zaimokuza got scammed...twice"  
I chuckled trying to push back in the pocket the amulet...

Key-word trying, the amulet suddenly slipped from my hand and crushed on the floor.

Golden shards flew all over the place and before I knew it a green flash enveloped me.

_BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM_

19:00

* * *

**[Yui POV]**

_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM_

When I first the explosion I didn't understand immediately what happened, I just knew a green light had engulfed the hallways. Yukinon looked as confused as me, however the moment she realized where the explosion came form she dropped all the mobs in her hand and began running like a madwoman towards the clubroom.

"Hikki"  
I whispered while a terrifying truth busted in my mind.

Like Yukinon did, I threw away everything I had in my arms and rushed after my friend. We ran through the hallway faster than we ever run before, I could feel my heart ready to explode, still I didn't care I had to see Hikki I had to see he was okay.

He had to be okay, he had to be okay.

"HIKKI"  
I screamed sprinting in front of Yukinon and entering in the clubroom.

Everything seemed untouched, desks, scrolls, candles everything was just like we had left them, but Hikki was laying on the ground with his face covered in cinders.

I...I froze every single muscle of my body seemed to avoid my orders, I wanted to rush on his side check if he was okay, but I couldn't, I just couldn't move.

"_ah.."  
_With an almost strangled lament Yukinon dashed past me and reached Hikki.

She kneeled before him moved her hand to check his pulse and..

"Ugh! Fucking Zaimokuza that thing was a fire cracker"  
A pained groan filled the room.

Suddenly my heart returned to beat and all the tension I had on myself flowed away like a bucket of icy water.

"Hikki are you okay?"  
I asked reaching him and Yukinon.

"Yeah yeah that damn necklace was supposed to be some magic trick. I dropped it and it flashbanged me, ah I see stars all over the place."  
Complained Hikki scratching his eyes.  
"Hey weren't you two supposed to bring a mop or two, can't clean this mess bare handed."

"Y-yes... I think we can't Hikigaya-kun"  
Muttered Yukinon still over worried by that flash.

"Don't tell me you two were planning to leave me alone here to clean"  
Chuckled him trying to calm down the over tense situation.

"Mou Hikki we aren't like you"  
I said keeping his game up until Yukinon calmed down and the three of us began cleaning together.

* * *

**[Hachiman POV]**

After the clubroom had been tidied up I and the two young ladies came out from the school, the air was chilly, but I had my trusty coat with me so it wasn't a problem...damn how much I missed this coat.

"Bye bye Hikki see you tomorrow" "Good night Hikigaya-kun"  
Said Yuigahama and Yukinoshita as they headed towards their respective homes.

"Yeah... Bye"  
I responded weakly unable to say I wanted to spend more time with them.

...Uh for the first time in centuries I was worried about time...wow my waiting was seriously over.

"So how did it go?"  
Asked a blonde haired woman hidden in the shadows of the school.

"Fine, it was way less triumphant than I had imagined, but after having waited two thousand years I take what I get"

"Do you know that all your enemies are going to search you right? The circle has closed your immortality is going to fade away, and soon you won't even be able to wield your bow."

"Always so dramatic Bellona, you and I weren't nominated as war Gods because we were push overs"

"Say what you want but you know how many people from how many pantheons want your head"

"They didn't make it in a thousand year, now that I'm going to lose my immortality I don't see why they would even bother, my life span is the blink of an eye for them"

"Better safe than sorry, only because you aren't a God anymore it doesn't mean you're set free from all that bullshit... well until my circle doesn't end and the young me I get shoot 2100 years ago...see you around Hikio"

"See ya Yumiko"

* * *

-TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO-

**[HACHIMAN POV]**

"What the fu-

* * *

**Hello there CacciaFulmini here, just posting the first bit of a story that came out from my mind after reading a post on Ask reddit. Hope to have capted your interest.**

**I have yet to decide more parring but 8 out of 10 it will be only an 8manXYumiko**

* * *

GODS SHEETS

**Name**: Hikigaya Hachiman

**Alias**: Hachiman of the eight banners

**Age**: 2017

**Occupation**: God of war and agricolture.

**Divine weapon**: ?

**Name:** Miura Yumiko

**Alias**: Bellona

**Age: **2117

**Occupation **Goddes of war

**Divine weapon: **?


	2. Chapter 2 complete plus apology

"Food for Gods and a Golden idiot"

* * *

-Two thousand years ago-

"When was the last time you ate?"

"..."

"Creepy person, I asked a question...Are you deaf?"

"...3"

"3 days ago?"

"3 months girl."

"Aren't you hungry."

"Nope."

"Oh so I was right, you're like me."

"...what?"

"You. Are. Like. Me."

"I heard you, I'm concerned about the meaning."

"It means you're the kind of person who absorbs all the energy around, when you don't eat."

"uh?"

"Wha- you didn't even notice you've been killing every plant around?"

_*stare"_...are you sure they didn't die before I took a nap here?"

"The grass under your feet is turning into dust"

"Wha-! How do I make it stop?"

"Eating. Follow me there is a nice inn near by, we can eat and have a chat"

"...I don't have money"

"Then I'll treat you, so stand up, I hate watching the flowers die"

"...Fine.."

"Okay here we go ehm... what's your name?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Here we go Hachiman!"

"Oi what's with using my first name?"

"Uh? I thought it be easier since it's how you'll be called... Oh no I get it you're angry because I didn't tell you my name, hello I'm Terasu Amane ... but for the last centuries I have been going with a certain name."

"Centuries?!"

"Okay nearly a thousand years"

"You look young."

"Oh well thank you."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"...ah riiiiiiight you're still a newbie, for now just know my current name is Amaterasu."

* * *

"ah!"  
I suddenly woke up.

My mind felt fuzzy and for a long moment I forgot in which age I was currently in. My heart was beating restless, sweat drops covered my forehead.

When was I? When was I?

**I am when I'm supposed to be.**

...

"Right, I'm back"  
I exhaled calming down.

My cycle was finally over. I was back in my original time.

"Pfff I haven't thought about that day in a millenia...Two thousands years and that pun still sucks...stupid Amaterasu"  
I said rolling my body in a blanket I wasn't familiar with.

Okay I was in my original time...that was sure, but where the fuck was I?  
This wasn't my room!

Where the heck was my espresso machine within reach of bed, my original Picasso and the statues of the two rampant peacocks? Around me there was only the plain room of a high schooler.

'Oh so this **was** my room... wow I haven't seen this bed in literal ages.'  
I thought rubbing my eyes.

"That's right I'm back at home..."  
I muttered unable to scratch off my pupils the image of a young Sun goddess with black hair, green eyes and a smile that seemed able to light the world.

'So the rumors were true after all, when the time cycle ends, I have to relive my two thousand years in my dreams... this is definitely going to suck, I don't want to go through that hell again'  
I groaned sinking my face in a terrible quality pillow.

How could have I slept on something so terrible for over 17 years... I truly knew nothing about comfort.

'Still better this pillow, than my whole first year as an immortal'  
I thought reminiscing of those far days.

The moment Zaimokuza's amulet broke I got shot in Japan exactly 2000 years, eight months, four days ago and twelve hours back in time.  
At first I didn't understand what was going on and actually I thought it was just a bad dream, however the days passed, the weeks passed and a certain point I could only surrender to the reality.  
I had been sent in the past of my country and I could barely understand the people I rarely met... probably it was in that period of time I truly understood what feeling alone meant.

I had none and nothing to grab onto and no positive expectations about the future... I tried slitting my own throat.

It didn't work, actually the knife I stole from some farmers didn't even cut past my skin, then I tried drowning myself and even that was useless...actually kind of pleasant.

So I made one last attempt of suicide by starving myself for three entire months and yet again not a single result.  
I didn't touch food nor drink water, however I didn't feel hungry, I didn't feel thirsty.

Simply empty.

It was only after I met Amaterasu that I discovered what the FUCK was going on...

"Basically I spent an entire year wandering and wondering. Talk about wasting time"  
I said closing my eyes again to obtain some extra sleep.

But of course karma hated me so..

*SBAM!  
The door of my room was suddenly slammed open and I had to say bye bye to my sleep.

"ONI-CHAN! Breakfast is ready!"

"...Komachi-chan there's no need to be so loud in the morning."  
I replied from under the sheets.

I truly appreciated how my little little little, little...little sister self proclaimed my human alarm, but there was no need at all to be so noisy.

"Ara? You're already awake, that's a new one"  
Gasped Komachi putting a hand on her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But again be more quiet it's morning for everybody in Chiba, pay respect to the citizen... but okay let's go, I want to have a shower before having break-fast and leaving"  
I said coming out from my sweet nest.

Uh the air was chilly today.

"O...Oni-chan"  
Muttered Komachi squaring me...she looked kind of red.

"Yes Imotou-chan?"

"Why are you naked?!"  
She suddenly asked crossing her arms in front of her face.

"...because I was sleeping"

"Why do you act like it's normal?"

"It isn't?"

"NOOOOOOOO"  
*slap

* * *

And that's how a terrible day began.

* * *

'Mental note for me, quick check on common sense of the last few decades I might be a little rusty'  
I thought jogging towards school after escaping from my house in hurry.

Probably I was going to need more time than expected in order to return to act like a ordinary loner. I've always thought I have remained the same person over the centuries, but apparently I had taken habits the old me never dreamed to have.

"Damn I have been sleeping naked for the last millenia and half, I totally forgot how modest I used to be"  
I whispered in low spirit ashamed of my lack of proficiency.

"Also I didn't remember how destructive Komachi could get when embarrassed..."

* * *

"EXIBITIONIST, HENTAI, HACHIMAN!"

"Hachiman isn't an insult."

*_crash_

* * *

"...still throwing an entire desk seems a bit excessive"  
I chuckled before seeing an orange Ferrari 458 rushing past me.

I was pretty sure the driver had exceeded all speed limits, but who cared! I was returning to high school to continue a life I had left behind. Nothing could go wrong at this point.

Keeping my mind empty I continued to make my way towards Sobu and oddly enough I felt calm. It was weird the last few months had been very anxiogenic for me, but now... now I had practically nothing to worry about.

"... no schemes, no monster, no revenge plans...mph my life is going to be very boring...awesome!"  
I grinned.

Peace and quiet after two thousand years I have finally reached you!

"Hey Hachiman"  
Said an angelic voice behind my back.

Who called me, why did it feel so pleasant? I needed to hear it another time.

"Hachiman"

Thanks to all the gods past and present my request has been granted...wait a minute why should I thanks that bunch of assholes?  
Screw them this Hikigaya Hachiman lives without gods!

"Hachiman"  
A tiny hand touched my shoulder.

I could have recognized this feeling across eras.

"Totsuka"  
I gasped.

My feet immediately stopped, a bolt of adrenaline jolted through all my body and with a pirouette I was ready to greet.

"Arf...arf...Oh God my lungs are exploding"  
A red faced breathless angel.

"Arf you finally stopped ahah, I have been calling you forever"  
Smiled the feminine boy.

Damn he was adorable, I needed a picture no two pictures, three.

"You know what I take my phone out and when I stop, I stop"  
I said drawing the last model of I-phone.

*click

"Totsuka. Hi-"

*click

-how are you?"

*click

"Until ten minutes ago perfectly fine-

*click

"- then I saw you running and thought to reach you"

*click

"You want to jog with me? I'm overjoyed"  
I smiled gleefully.

Unfortunately I didn't quite get the reaction I hoped for.

Totsuka widened his eyes slowly let go my shoulder and then asked dead serious.  
"...you call that jogging? Not dashing?"

"...yes?"  
I responded rising an eyebrow.

Which was his point? I was barely walking quicker than normal.

For a long second Totsuka tried to elaborate my word, and I was mildly worried of having blurted out my answer in some ancient dialect. Now that would be embarrassing.

However when the angelic being around me made an expression that sounded like "Oh I get it" I calmed down.  
"You have started training!"  
The tiny, lovable teenager grinned

"Yes! I did, I do, I have been working out lately"  
I agreed too lazy to come out with a new excuse.

"the marathon made something spark in you uh?"

'A marathon? Which marathon?'

"Riiight?"

"You have gotten seriously better in just two days! What's your secret"

'Oh **that **marathon...yeah how did I get from barely average to olympic champion?'

'Time for an excuse'  
I thought before crossing my gaze with Totsuka's  
"Ah puppy eyes!,my lethal enemy, I can't lie."  
I realized while my heart stopped.

I had to say something anything that resembled the truth, but that wasn't the truth.

"D-doping"  
I blurted out without thinking through my words.

"Too honest! Okay true, Ambrosia, Golden Apples and all other divine foods are physical enchanter, but doping? Hachiman get a grip!"  
I mentally screamed watching Totsuka expression going blank_._

"Ara?"

I needed Technical re-elaboration.

"Yup I have been drinking this... this... this protein shaker called ambrosia."  
I said using an effective mixture of 88% truth and 12% falsehood.

Good job! me That was a perfect answer.

"Ambrosia never heard of it"

"_Of course you haven't_..I mean no really? It's pretty popular"

"Really? I'll have to try it then"

"Sure..._ If you want to melt your organs"._

"You said something?"

"NO!"

"Oh it's getting late let's go Hachiman!"

"Okay, want to jog a little?"

"Please no."

"Okay.. but If I carry you, you wouldn't mind right?"

"Hachiman I'm still a man, I don't want to be carried"

"...fine"

* * *

After meeting up with my angelic friends we reached our highschool in ten minutes and everything seemed fine, Hiratsuka-sensei looked a bit bothered I had actually shown up in time, but other than that nothing was out from my the usual routine.

I walked towards my seat, made myself at home and launched a few stares around the class, checking the hierarchy.  
The normies were still interacting with each other and the Riajuus were the speaking between them as usual.

In a normal situation I would have just ignored them since Yuigahama had yet to join them, however the guy I suppose was called Tobe had started an interesting topic.

"So Hayato-kuuun I had this like crazy idea, why don't we do a you know, a... a... uh I forgot the name, that weird thing when you call spirits"

"A séance Tobe?"  
Asked the golden boy Hayama.

"Yes that one!"

"No way that's so lame!"  
Complained the soon to be Bellona, Miura Yumiko.

"Uh no that's not lame at all I saw this movie yesterday, these guys were doing a séance and it seemed so cool"  
Retorted Tobe excessively loud.

...If I wasn't wrong Tobe had a crush on the bespectacled girl of the Riajuu group, Ebina was it? And probably this Machiavellian plan was just a way to search for physical contact during a so called "scary experience".

"Ah the youth of today"  
I muttered feeling some pity for the boy and for Miura.  
For a reason that stupid she got trapped back in time, talk about unlucky.

Eventually I lost interest in the Riajuu group and just pretended to be asleep until Yuigahama arrived and the lesson began.

"Okay hear me out, one of the two exchange students is going to arrive in the soon, be sure to be polite. But for now open your books at page 234 we're starting the lecture"  
Said Hiratsuka-sensei starting to explain a poem I didn't care about.

"Apparently school is as boring as I remember... and an exchange student uhg I hope Shizuka won't force the service club to do something... I really want to just rest today "  
I thought closing my eyes.

* * *

-Two thousands years ago-

"Hello Oba-san a table for two please"  
Said the lady that called herself Amaterasu to an old wrinkled woman.  
"Oh Terasu-sama, you pay a visit to my humble inn I'm overjoyed shall I serve you the usual?"

"Yes please serve the same to my friend Hachiman"

"A friend of Terasu-sama is such a honor to meet you Hachiman-sama"  
Said the Oba-san grabbing my hands suddenly.

"Ugh sure"  
I forced a smile out unable to decide how to react to this situation.  
It was the first time someone addressed me with "sama" and you can say I was already freaked out enough from my last year...so the fact I hadn't started to cry in a corner was already quite the result.

"Please follow me"  
Gestured the old woman making Terasu-san and I seat in a secluded room.

It wasn't very big, about four tatami, but apparently was the most private part of the whole inn.

"So Hachiman, How long has it been since you arrived?"  
Asked Terasu-san sitting down.

"357 days ago"  
I responded doing the same.

"You have been counting, what a good boy."  
She smiled slightly punching my shoulder.

"Please Terasu-san don't be condescending and just tell me what's going on"  
I said pushing her arm away.

"Straight to the point , I see, I see, One-san understand you're the serious type. From where do you want to begin?"

"From the beginning, how did I end up in this time? How do I return at home?"

"Well first let me ask you this from when did you arrive?"

"2016 A.C"

" Okay, let me tell you in the most simple way possible: just like me, you came in contact with a particular green stone that pops out from the core of the earth every two thousand, years."

"...Okay..."

"This stone contain inside itself a tremendous amount of energy and it can behave in thousands of ways depending on which element it binds to, however no ordinary human can touch it and when it is in its pure state is incredibly unstable, the slightest change of condition can cause its explosion."

"Go on"

"The explosion create like a time tunnel. that shoots the first living thing within its grasps back in the moment the green stone got expelled out from the earth's core."

"... Let's say I believe you... why I can't die? Weapons, drowning, starving. Nothing can hurt me why?"  
I asked doing my best to be skeptical, still the situation itself was too crazy for me to handle and at this point I could only trust Terasu-san.

"Because our bodies got modified during the time explosion so no-ordinary means can be used to hurt people like us"

"We can't die"

"Not in the strict sense, we're forced to exist until the cycle ends."

"Cycle?"

"Until the moment we got shot back in time."

"Wait what does it means...it can't be."

"That's right to return at home you have to wait."

* * *

_WAIT FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS_

* * *

"UhG"  
I groaned waking up from another flashback.

'dammit again'  
I thought massaging my face.

This living my life again was worse than I expected and much more frequent than I wanted.

"Uh why the class is so silent"  
I thought confused, there wasn't literally anybody who was even breathing.

Turning my head I half-expected an angry Hiratsuka-sensei ready to punch me and consequently ready to have her hand broken, however I wasn't greeted by my sensei, but by a blonde twin tailed girl I had never seen before.  
She looked simply gorgeous: slightly tanned skin, silky hair, green eyes, a good cleverage and thin pair of golden glasses.

My face remained completely emotionless as I quickly stared at every inch of her body.

"yup she's a hottie"  
I confirmed while she lined forward towards my face.

"Hello Hachi, long time no see"  
She said with an extremely musical voice that was dripping of sexual innuendo.

"Uh do I know you?"  
I asked with a deadpan as all the class started to chat astonished.

"I'm your new classmate Apo-chan"  
Grinned Apo-chan getting closer and closer.

"Again do I know you?"  
I re-asked moving back to protect what remained of my personal space.

"I. Told. You."  
She spelled trapping me with her green eyes.

"I'm"

'Wait I knew those eyes'

"A.P.O"

'IT'S THE PERVERT!'

"-chan"

*Crack!

Calling forth to all the energy I could muster I sent my punch directly under the jaw of the crossdressing, bi-sexual, creep beside me. His head immediately twisted backwards and he was sent flying to the other side of the class smashing in a couple of desk.

"WWA!"  
Screamed a few girls in the class after this sudden demonstration of violence.

"Hachiman, the fuck! That hurts"  
Groaned Apo-chan with a voice much deeper than before.

"That hurts? That hurts! Oh I'm going to teach you what really hurts Apollo"  
I said popping my knuckles.

"So melodramatic, didn't you like my prank"  
Commented the idiot throwing away the wig he was wearing and various pads hidden under his shirt.

"NO!"  
I snapped embarrassed, angry and extremely angry.

"How mean I even shaved my legs to wear a skirt and be more credible"  
Retorted the god slapping his calves...and revealing a pair of white panties in the process.

"...Apollo, what's that?"  
I asked pointing between his legs while he stood up.

"Oh this cute thing"  
He lifted his skirt to have all the class stare at his underwear.  
"The best way to keep firm what needs to be firm and keep fresh what needs to be fresh!"

"Ahhh lower the skirt your thing is staring at me"  
I covered my eyes.  
"Why are you even here?"  
I asked livid.

"To spend an incredible year with you!"

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I got past your psycho girlfriend I stay"

"Psycho girlfriend?"

* * *

[Apollo POV]

-Two hours ago-

Japan ah what a wonderful country, sushi, samurai, shinobi, s...

"I need other words that start with S"  
I thought pushing giving gas.

The street began to narrow and the harmonious roar of my spider filled my ears. It took me 1034 years to put together all the material, but damn this thing was a true masterpiece, a machine worth of a god. However the GPS wasn't of the same caliber.

"In three hundred meters, in one metre take the fourth ex-, make an U inversion, SLOW THE FUCK DOW-"

"This thing it's useless"  
I said nonchalantly throwing the Tom Tom out of my car...  
*_splat!  
_Hitting a random pigeon.

"So Sobu highschool, Sobu highschool... eeehhhhm there are no signals soooooooooo I guess I'm lost "  
I muttered suddenly turning my car.

The wheels screamed against the road and before any human could possibly understand what happened I had parked perfectly.

"Maybe I should ask for directions"  
I thought throwing a quick stare to the school uniform and the various folders I had on the passenger seat.

I didn't want to be late on the first day of my carefully crafted Masterplan... mostly because I had paid the guys of the flash-mob in advance.

"I'm still conflicted between "I'll rock you" or "I'm the champion" which one gives the most **me **vibes...mmmmmm I'll decide on spot, but for now..."

I lowered the window.

"Sorry do you know where Sobu Highschool is?"  
I asked to a peach haired girl who was wearing the same uniform I had in my car.

"Uh are you talking with me?"  
Retorted the probably not so smart girl.

"Yes sweety, I was kind of lost, but then I saw your uniform and thought "Hey there is a beauty in the street that could use a lift", but then I saw your uniform and thought " Hey this beauty who needs a lift is going where I need to be, maybe we can help each other""

"Be-beauty"  
The girl blushed furiously.

"I don't see anybody else around"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean uh- uh?"

Mhhh that red on her cheeks didn't seem to healthy.

"Okay I see you're overheating a bit"  
I said to relax her.

Why did I have always this effect on teenagers? It was fault of my vaguely wavy blonde hair, of my green eyes or of my perfect smile?... Or perhaps my awesomeness itself was so great that no matter what I wore, no matter which haircut I got I'd always turn any teenager on.

"Nope with that green pullover I was ugly no matter what"  
I grimaced remembering an old enemy I forgot to burn for some reason.

Probably it was a present and I didn't dare to throw it away? Maybe it's worth millions of yen and I plan to sell it? Or most likely it was one of those indestructible clothing my step-brother liked to gift around... his fashion sense had always been terrible Ugh!

...was I doing something?

"E-etto"

Right horny high-school girl and indications, everything like usual.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to meet with a friend of mine so I don't need a lift"

**Did I just got rejected?**

"But if you need to reach Sobu high-school you just need to go straight and turn left after the western restaurant..."

**Did I actually got rejected men and women throw themself to me after I sneeze.**

" Uh bye-bye"

**But this girl rejected me..**

"Wow this makes me feel young, the times when my flirting ended up in people becoming trees and flowers"  
I smiled bitterly while the peach haired girl left me behind and reached another girl who was apparently waiting for her.

*Fuuuuu  
I exhaled sinking in my seat.

"Maybe this year will be funnier than I expect..."  
I said staring the engine.

But.

"Who am I kidding I planned 365 ways to drive Hachiman nuts. Nothing can be funnier than I expected... and then I'll use him for my goal... mhmhm nice Apollo you're a genius"  
I smiled gleefully ready to start with the plan number one and two: "Hachiman's heart flutters for a beautiful bespectacled girl but it was ME! (Apollo!) for the whole time" and "A sudden flash mob starts to self-proclaim my beautiful self as king of the school".

I was truly going to have fun! Nothing could go wrong.  
Or at least that was how I felt like until a weird silhouette appeared on top of the building behind my spider.

"Is that a woman with two rocket launchers?"  
I thought before.

*Thuunnn *Thuuuunnn

Two rockets started to chase me and I confirmed it was indeed a woman with two rocket launchers.

**BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM.**

An insane explosion enveloped me, fire ran all over the car bodywork and for a second I got blinded by pure rage.

"HEY YOU BITCH! I JUST GOT IT CLEANED"  
I screamed from the window of my perfectly-intact-however-really-dusty orange jewel.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT?"  
I asked ready to end that woman's whole career.

Nobody touched my baby and remained unpunished. No-Fucking-body.

"What do I want? For you to leave God of the sun"  
Responded the woman barely audible even to my divine ears.

Wait I knew that voice, I knew that blonde woman in boots, mimetic t-shirt and leather jacket... Oh no.

"Janet from Tango classes!... no she died sixty years ago...uhm okay no I can't recognize this psycho from here"  
I said while another couple of rockets rained on my car.

**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

"Sorry who are you again? Calliope?"  
I asked before another rocket arrived.

**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

"I'm sorry I dropped you out from the nine muses, but your poems for the last centuries have been "mhe" at best, it was nothing personal"

**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

"I'm not Calliope!"

"Oh...Janet then?

"No!"  
**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

"Can you stop shooting rockets! I'm trying to have a civil conversation!"

"I'm Bellona!"

"Bellona... Bellona? AH Yumiko-chan long time no see! Why are you bombarding me?"

"I got reasons"

"Okay! Don't mind me when I invest with my Chariot of the Sun, I got reasons"

"You what?"

_*VRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

* * *

[Hachiman POV]

-Now-

"First Bellona is not my girlfriend Apollo"  
I exhaled after listening to the crazy story of this crazy pervert.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM"

"Don't give me that stare you know it's not true"  
I retorted to the sarcastic groan of that idiot.

"You're so oblivious darling"  
Said Apollo patting on my shoulder.

"Whatever tell me you didn't drive on a building vertically to run over her."

"...eh eh eh"

"You fucking idiot! Why you came here with the chariot? Why did you use it in plain day! How can you be so petty!"

"OH excuuuuuuuussssssssmmmmmmeeeeeeee I'll be more relaxed the next time some bitch start shooting rockets on me, besides she didn't even gave me a single good reason, what was I supposed to do leave?"

"Yes!"

"NO! Apollo do what Apollo wants! I planned to come here years ago, I'm not re-thinking, besides which was her problem I never did anything wrong with her!"

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM"

"Okay I might have harrassed her one or twice, but I never gave her a real reason to hate me. Why was she so aggressive?"

"Look around"  
I said to the confused God since eventually the cat would have jumped out of the bag.

"I'm looking Hachiman, but I see only plain studen- OH! Is that her?"  
Whispered Apollo as he noticed the Yumiko Miura of this time line.

"Yes.. that's her"

"She looks so normal"

"That's how all first generation Gods looked like."

"I see Bellona's cycle is about to end... I didn't know"

"As far as I know I'm the only one she confided to"

"..."

"If anybody tries to interfere with the present Miura Yumiko, Bellona will stop existing."

"..."

"So try anything funny and I'll have your head Apollo."

* * *

[Yumiko POV]

"Yui why is Hikio's friend staring at me?"

* * *

GODS SHEETS

**Name**: Hikigaya Hachiman

**Alias**: Hachiman of the eight banners

**Age**: 2017

**Occupation**: God of war and agricolture.

**Divine weapon**: ?

**Name:** Miura Yumiko

**Alias**: Bellona

**Age: **2117

**Occupation **Goddes of war

**Divine weapon: **?

**Name: **Apollo

**Alias: **Hottie

**Age: "**that's not a question I'm paid to respond to" (4329)

**Occupation: **God of sun, poetry, archery, medicine, theater... "basically if it's cool or beautiful it's my area of expertize"

**Divine weapon: **Chariot of the sun**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gods don't die, but they can stop existing.**

* * *

After Apollo saw the Highschooler Yumiko Miura the situation calmed down. The blonde god stopped being over excited and the lesson started once again, everything seemed to have returned kind of normal.  
However normal and Apollo in the same sentence meant only a thing for me.

"Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hach-"

Headache.

* * *

"What Apollo! What would you possibly want to annoy me like this"  
I said angrily to the crossdressed god that had kept bugging me for the last hour.

"Can you give me an eraser?"

"Here"  
I responded dry throwing a damn eraser to the idiot sit on the desk next mine.

"thanks"

'Finally peace and quie-'

"Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hachi, Hach-"

"What now"  
I groaned looking at him.

"How do I read this kanji?"

"Don't ask me, we got a teacher paid for that"

"But you have spoken japanese for over a milleniu-"

"Hiratsuka-sensei the pervert has a question"  
I interrupted Apollo calling sensei's attention.

I know it might seems stupid make a fuss over a simple question, but please mind this: if Apollo asks a question out of nowhere he's planning to do something weird to have all the stares on him. That guy never needed answers, out of all the gods I knew he was probably the most talented and the quickest learner.

If he asked an academic question then there was something stinking.

Rising her eyes from the text book Hiratsuka-sensei stared at Apollo and asked.  
"Please what's the problem Theíos-kun?"

'Theíos? That guy seriously used "Divine" as surname!'

"Yes sensei I was wondering the meaning of this kanji"  
Said Apollo standing up and pointing at a couple of symbols on his textbook.

Sensei slightly closed her eyes and searched the passage on her book.  
"Page 247...ehm okay the kanji simply means: "What time is it?"

The second she ended her sentence, the musical base of some Bruno Mars' song started to resound in the school.

In that moment my mind split in two, one that self-congratulated with a "I knew it", and another one that was screaming "what now!"

Apollo's uniform immediately took fire. A bunch of confused screams filled my class. And then the blonde god came out from the flames wearing a suit with red sequins and jumped on Hiratsuka sensei's desk.

"What time is it?"  
He asked making the gesture of checking his watch.

"It's time for the flashmob"

The music suddenly grew louder. Apollo took out from nowhere a microphone and then bunch of attractive men and women wearing red outfits filled the school hall-ways.

"Oh no, Oh nononono, not this shit again. Last time I found confetti on my body for a month!"  
I thought doing the only natural thing in this situation.

" And 1, and 2, and"

Throwing my desk at that idiot before he attacked with the song.

"Thre- *_CRAAAASSHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

"Oh nO mY DeSK SliPped, Sensei Theíos-kun need to go to the infirmary."  
And saying so I stood up from my seat, grabbed Apollo's hair and dragged him out of the class.

* * *

As it's easy to imagine, I received quite a few weird stares from all the dancers, I couldn't understood why. Did I have something in my hair or was it because I was pulling their unconscious boss around the school?

Really what a mystery, they kept whispering things like:

"Is he who I think he is?"

"Now we dance or..."

"Ah lucky! We got paid up-front"

However among all the lines I heard my favorite of all was.

"Is he dead?"

Ah! Such a beautiful question that unluckily has a single answer: "Nope"

Apollo wasn't dead. I smashed his head with enough force to kill a rhino, but no this dude wasn't dead and none know if he'll ever be.

Why? Because Apollo was what gods call a pure blood. A child born from two immortals.

* * *

You see gods are classified in three major categories: Normal, Ancient and Pure.

I belong to the normal class, it means that I'm a god that came in contact with a fragment of Chronomium, the green stone, that was around 2000 years old and got send back in time of as many years. Ancient are instead people that came in contact with a piece of Chronomium 4000 years old, Amaterasu for example, she was the most ancient god of Japan.

Pure gods... well they are all another deal. They do not acquire immortality, they grow physically and mentally until they turn twenty and then they stop. Their body rest unchanged for the rest of eternity.

* * *

"One and two and three"  
I said launching the god of sun on the first bed of the infirmary.

The nurse was nowhere to be seen so I took a random marker that was lying around and wrote a note that said he had a sugar drop.

Sounded more credible and less problematic than " I tried to crush his skull, don't be bothered by whatever comes out from his nose"

I was about to take my leave, but unable to waste such a chance I quickly drew a pair of mustaches under Apollo's nose and some phallic shapes on his forehead.

"ahah it's also indelible"  
I laughed leaving the marker and the unconscious god alone.

Returning in class I warned the dancers I met that the flash-mob had been called off and they were free to leave. Everything looked fine, however when I returned in class forty eyes pierced my body.

I had done some show this morning Uh? I'd better to calm them down, say something funny to sway their attention.

What if I tried with "He's dead" sounded pretty fun to me.

However Iwasn't too sure everybody would have enjoyed the dark humor.

".._.Nah it wouldn't work._"

"Hikigaya... what the hell happened before?"  
Asked Hiratsuka-sensei leaving me in a tight spot, how did I explain something that didn't make sense?

... Saying the truth. Okay on 3.

1

2

3

"Theíos-kun is an overexcitable artist that likes to create scenarios to enhance his image and suppress the complex he has on his short penis..."

Wow the truth came out much more naturally than expected.

* * *

Lunch pause eventually arrived and as the bees are attracted by the scent of the flowers, my classmates, many whom I have never talked to before, arrived near to me smelling gossip and started to ask me annoying questions regarding Apollo.  
Recognizing this as another chance to make that idiot's life a living hell, I decided to listen to the questions and, why not, even respond... with an intellectual mixture of truth and bullshit.

"He has many brothers, and a twin sister" "His favorite film is Barbie and the swan lake" " He enjoyed the fresh feeling of a coconut scrubbed on the ass" etc etc.

It was funny... for the first 48 seconds, but then it became boring.

Five minutes later I started to feel annoyed; being in the center of the attention was not stuff for a loner.  
I needed way out.

"I'm pretty sure you can ask Hayama too, he knows Theìos-kun better than me"  
I said feeding to my classmates Hayama

Of course that Riajuu didn't know Apollo, but he was a useful tool to have the swam of people in front of me disappear.

In less than ten seconds they all went waving their tails to golden boy of the class. At that point I had just enough time to stand up move beside the class' door.

I was about to go away bbbbuuuuuuutttttt I wanted to hear the end of my evil scheme.

"Hayama-kun, Hayama-kun it's true you already knew Theìos-kun?"

"Theìos-kun uhm no, I met him today for the first time"

The confused faces of Hayama and the bees were like the sweetest nectar for me. Dumb idiots they needed other 200 years to confront me. When they realized I tricked them all those guys turned towards my desk to search me, but hey I was already gone.

'Au revoir normies'  
I thought reaching the vending machines. "

* * *

Gosh I truly needed a MAX, today had been crazy... too crazy

"... maybe I should buy two cans."  
I said tossing some coins inside the machine.

This morning has been a mad roller coaster of weirdness, I needed some sweet pleasure to cheer my tired soul.

Fetching my drinks I moved to my usual spot and opened the first can of coffee. It was still winter so outside the school there wasn't a soul.

"perfect"

The me of a couple days ago wouldn't have dared to sit in the middle of the cold, but the me of **now **has gone through enough shit to be able to endure some chilly breeze and enjoy a completely empty spot.

"...Apollo... out of all the damn gods Apollo, I'd have preferred a thousand times Artemis, or Indra. But no Apollo... I hate him, I can't read any of his true intentions."  
I groaned before drowning my despair in the coffee.

What could make my day worse?

_*drin *drin_

"... dammit. Mochi Mochi"  
I said answering the call of a terrible woman.

"Hachiman how's school?"

"What do you want Eris?"

"Ara ara so cold, One-chan is sad."

"I'm hanging up"

"WAIT!"

"..."

"..."

"Speak witch I don't have all day"

"Oh you actually waited"

"So?"

"So how's school?"

"Haruno speak straight."

"Your cycle has ended... the news is spreading"  
Said Eris leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"How?"  
I asked before biting my lower lip.

"I don't know. Listen, Zeus ordered to avoid any confrontation with you, but there have been internal problems that have the gods frustrated. You know how these things go."

"Shit... I thought I signed a peace treaty with your pantheon"

"Oh you did, but it doesn't mean somebody won't send a demigod or two to kill you"

"Please keep your ears open for any news"

"Don't worry leave it to me... just protect me and Yukino-chan if things get ugly"

"...I'd have done it anyway"

"I know, but even I can be worried too you know"

"yeah yeah, now go put someone elses' life in chaos please."  
I said letting out a deep sigh.

"...sure bye..."

"Bye...

"Hachiman?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Once the cycle ends...the sparkle of causality... does the sparkle of casuality stop?"

"yes."

And with that one last line I closed the call... Chiba was going to become a battlefield soon.  
But at this point to kill me my opponents only needed to **kill** me.

* * *

-Two thousand years ago-

"Here's your rice and fish enjoy Terasu-sama and Hachiman-sama, this bottle of sake is on the house"  
Said the wrinkled innkeeper bringing a wooden tray full of food.

"Oba-san you're the best"  
Responded Amaterasu smiling happily.

"Enjoy your meals"

"Ittadakimasu"  
Said the sun goddess digging in her plate.

Once again I was alone with Terasu-san and...damn she was eating like an animal...and at this point after hearing a terrible news after another I didn't feel like eating.

The piping hot dish served in front didn't make me hungry, just made me want to puke.

"You don't like rice?"  
Asked the sun goddess observing how I had remained immobile since the innkeeper left.

"I'm not hungry"  
I retorted with a whisper.

"Well I don't care, you won't be hungry for the next centuries, so eat even if you don't feel like it, otherwise you'll keep absorbing energy from other living things"  
Replied Terasu-san using logic difficult to counter.

"...Fine"

"Good boy, do you want some sake?"

"... I'm a minor"

"Not in this age, here you're already an adult"

"This thing should be able to quiet down my brain right?"

"Yes"

"Fuck it let me give a shot"

"That's the spirit. Here's your cup"

"Thanks."

I Gulped down my alcohol in one go and then I dug in my food: it tasted way more plain than I expected, the rice had no taste and the fish lacked fat. Not to say it tasted bad, but It wasn't good, and it wasn't bad, just plain.

For several minutes Terasu-san and I just ate to our hearts content, but at a certain point a question popped out of my mind.

"Terasu-san what do gods do with all the time they have?"

"Oh many things collect art pieces, learn stuff, kill other stuff...ehm basically we find some hobby and dedicate a lot of time on it... that's how we get most of the titles.  
For example you like growing flowers? You become pretty good after one hundred years of practice? Well now you're the god of flowers... basically that's how it works."

"I see..."  
I retorted vaguely tipsy.

Now I could be the god of loners, damn it has a nice ring.

"Also we struggle to remain alive"

'What?'

"Terasu-san I'm sorry did you just say struggle to remain alive? That's kind of the opposite of what you said ten minutes ago when you confirmed I can't die."

"I say you can't die in the strict term. Your head can't be chopped off, your heart can't stop, you're an immortal, you can't die. But what if I tell you there are ways to bypass this factor."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say I didn't find you, and that you kept starving yourself for other fifty years, you still wouldn't die but your body would have weakened quite a bit. Now let's say you hid in a cave far from any living thing and remained there for other fifty years what would happen?"

"I don't know"

"You'd become a mummy"

"Come again?"

"Gods that are unable to replenish their energies for about 100 years get in a mummy like state in which they remain until they're recharged."

"So if I were to want a god "dead" I'd need to seal them away until he reaches this state of stasis"

"Precisely, however it's difficult to seal a deity for even a single century and it's never an everlasting solution... unlike the other one"

"Other one, which other one="

"Hachiman... there are two ways to "kill" a god, seal him or avoid he becomes a god in the first place."

"...you can't mean it"

"Yes if I wanted to kill you, I'd just kill your ancestors."

"It's horrible"

"It's how it works. Maybe you haven't noticed yet but whenever you stare to a person or to an object, you see some spectral light coming out from them, brighter the light stronger the ties, that person or objects, have with the event that turned you into a god."

"...practically you'd need only to kill a single ancestor of mine and... _*puff_ I die... no I stop existing in the first place... but wait it doesn't make sense... You wouldn't kill my ancestor if I never existed... and so I'd keep existing.. ehm"

"I know it's a paradox, but you have to keep in mind a few things, changing history is not easy, killing a single ancestor so long before your birth wouldn't erase you, sure you'd suffer **a lot,** but time tends to cope up with slight changes to your genealogical tree. And most importantly when a god gets erased he is remembered by everybody he met in his time as a deity."

"Sounds weird"

"But it's true. So remember to be careful about those who know your real name, they might track down the people that shine for you and well... I don't think you need to hear the rest "

"...this light...does it have a name"

"Sparkle of casuality

* * *

[Bellona POV]

"Apollo, out of all the goddamn gods possible Apollo had to come here now damn_*munch mucnh, _Now what the hell is he doing?"  
I thought between a bite of sandwich and a peek with binocular.

From the top of one of the closest buildings to Sobu Highschool I looked as that golden haired idiot kept showing around a pair of panties.

I was on the verge of screaming, with each second Apollo stayed in that classroom the risk of disappearing seemed more and more inevitable.

"A thousand years of efforts to make sure I kept existing and now! I might fail in the last week, that's not freaking fair"  
I said practically ready to have a panic attack.

"..no I have to calm down"  
I began to play obsessively an hair lock.

I COULDN'T CALM DOWN AT ALL!

"I'm sure the old me is shining, is shining so hard I can barely look at her"  
I muttered hugging my knees before looking at the high-schooler Yumiko Miura.

Oddly enough the glint she emitted was still in the safe zone so the course of events seemed to remain unaltered, mostly thanks to Hikio providentially stopping Apollo to make any more fuss.

"Uh now that I think about it the school uniform kind of suits him"  
I thought aiming my binoculars at the two thousand years old teen.

After ages in which I have only seen him wear battle armors or excessively elegant outfits, seeing Hikio looking so.. young was refreshing... actually kind of hot, the shirt and pants he was wearing were definitely a size too little: there was nothing left to the imagination.

"Look at those legs..."  
I muttered definitely not acting as a stalker.

The class eventually continued and until lunch pause arrived everything remained pretty much normal... with the exception of Apollo suddenly changing in a suit with red sequins and trying to start a flashmob with a bunch of guys girls coming out from nowhere. I say trying because the moment Hikio realized what was going to happen he took his desk and slammed it on Apollo's head. That idiot god was knocked out for good.

"Okay one problem less for now"  
I thought looking at the unconscious Apollo in the infirmary.

Apparently I owed Hikio...again, dammit at this pace I was never going to settle the score with him.

"Uh this is the worst"  
I groaned.

When was I going to look him straight in the eyes? When was I going to be more than an idiot that waited for help nearly a century?

* * *

-Rome 64 A.C.-

Buried deep in the ground in a coffin made of thick stone a girl had kept screaming for... for how long? Hours? Days? Years? She didn't know, for the first time in her new life she was feeling thirsty, hungry and tired.

The air inside that coffin had ended a long time ago yet the girl kept breathing.

Really tired.

She couldn't die, yet life seemed to be escaping from fingers.

Tired.

She wanted to sleep, sleep for ever and never wake up. At this point she didn't care anymore of what she had lost or what she wanted to gain.

She was just tired.

"ah ah ah"  
Chuckled the girl prey of the slumber.

"So this is how you gods are sealed... this is worse than I ever imagined."

She closed her eyes and waited for the eternal dream to begin... at this point she was hopeless and ready to abandon everything.

However fate had different plans for her.

*SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A luminescent blade cut in half the cover of the coffin. The girl's eyes nearly popped out of her skull from the light and the surprise... yeah light... she had forgotten how light felt like.

"UH! Fuck this thing is heavy!"  
Groaned a voice from outside the coffin.

It sounded hoarsely, nearly familiar...no it was familiar... the voice was speaking Japanese, a language none spoke in this part of the world.

"Uwaaaaa Finally"  
Said the voice finally lifting the cover.

The light of the twilight penetrated violently into the tomb of the girl, her eyes began to burn, she wanted to cry but there wasn't enough water in her body to allow such an action.

"...Mars did quite the number on you Miura"  
Whispered the voice freeing inside the coffin a great number of butterflies that glowed of orange.

The tiny insects just beat their wings a couple of times before dying around the girl. With each butterfly turning into dust she felt stronger, awake... she felt again alive.

Her limbs slowly returned to work and then she tried to look at her savior. He was tall, muscular, with black hair and was wearing... sun-glasses?

It took her a second to realize who he was, but when she did her voice died in her throat.. it was impossible.

"Wake the fuck up samurai. We have a city to burn."

He bend over to move closer to the girl and removed his sun-glasses.

Dead eyes... it was him.

"Hi...kio"

* * *

"So you were here"  
Said a voice behind my back.

"Uh! Ah! Hachiman what are you doing here?"  
I gasped instinctively brushing my hair back.

"Please hair, please don't look funny"  
I begged while the dead eyed teenager moved closer to me.

"I got bored, than thought that with Apollo around, you'd be near. So I checked around and...here I am"  
Shrugged Hikio standing by my side.  
"How you doing?"

"Horribly, I can't stop thinking everything will go terribly wrong with that freak around"  
I said sinking my face in my hands.

"Relax Apollo knows better than making an enemy out of me"  
Responded him sipping coffee from a can.

...mph he was trying to look tough to calm me down... how cute.

"My my, so can I count on you my valiant knight?"  
I asked poking at his cheek.

"Drop that "can", I'd help you whether you want it or not"

My face was immediately set on fire, I never know how to react in front of this sweet brutal honesty.

I.. I had to play it cool, do anything except going full tsun-tsun.  
"Ah and if I wanted you to stay out from this mess? Now you're mortal and useless, it's stupid face dangers at this point"

Shit!

"Ah worried for me? How nice of you, but I do what I want"  
Grinned him.

Ah! He countered me! Do anything, Yumiko be more mature than the high schooler version of yourself.

"Whatever"  
I pouted.

Dammit me!

"I can't believe he used the chariot at full power in the middle of the morning! That pervert is a fucking psycho...and now everything hurts... dammit"

"So... five yen for your thoughts"  
Said him tossing a small coin.

"what were you wondering about?"

"The first time we met"  
I responded catching it.

"Like in highschool or you're speaking chronologically"

"Great fire of Rome"

"So chronologically"

"I still don't understand how you found me"

"You know how these things go, same ol' power demonstration Susanoo set me up for a fight with some nobody North guy, and there I met Loki"

" Oh so you met her before me..."

"Uh... yes I met Isshiki and her fake beard, can't believe she passed for a dude for centuries... where was I? Ah yes the fight I owned the dude, got drunk with Thor and then Isshiki kind of kidnapped me"

"Kind of?"

"She tried to approach me without the beard, but you know, she time jumped nearly two years after us so I didn't recognized her. She got mad, slammed something on my head and... I only remember that when I woke up it was morning."

"... you were raped weren't you?"

"What no?! No... No, definitely no... Anyway we chatted and since she was the last immortal generated by the Chronomiom shipped in Chiba she had, more or less, an idea of who had been a god. I discovered you were part of the team. An year later Mars started challenging all the war gods, I fought him and your name escaped from his lips at that point I only had to get Hermes, Mercury drunk and follow some rumors"

"Well... thank you"

"...you're welcome."

* * *

GODS SHEETS

**Name**: Hikigaya Hachiman

**Alias**: Hachiman of the eight banners

**Age**: 2017

**Occupation**: God of war and agricolture.

**Divine weapon**: ?

**Name:** Miura Yumiko

**Alias**: Bellona

**Age: **2117

**Occupation **Goddes of war

**Divine weapon: **?

**Name: **Apollo

**Alias: **Hottie

**Age: "**that's not a question I'm paid to respond to" (4329)

**Occupation: **God of sun, poetry, archery, medicine, theater... "basically if it's cool or beautiful it's my area of expertize"

**Divine weapon: **Chariot of the sun

**Name: **Iroha Isshiki

**Alias: **Loki, bearded girl.

**Age: **?

**Occupation: **God(dess) of deception, and fake beards.

**Divine weapon: **?

**Name: **Haruno Yukinoshita

**Alias: **Eris

**Age: **?

**Occupation: **Goddess of caos.

**Divine weapon: **?

* * *

**Hey there CacciaFulmini here with the chapter three of eight banners, apparently more characters have got shot back in time and made a name for themselves, also gods are way less immortal than we first thought.**

**Let me hear your opinions in the review and I'm currently searching for a beta reader. If you like this story and mythology or think this ff could be better send me a PM.**

**CacciaFulmini out!**

* * *

**Answering reviews**

**jam99chgo; Yeah... I mean I kind of wrote it down at the end of the ch and in the summary... so... this review is kind of pointless.**

**MALT T: Yup it's the meme, I love memes! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear knowledge not ignorance**

* * *

Do you know what's comfy?  
Ignorance.

Yes ignorance, you can't be bothered by a problem if you don't know about it. I swear in two thousand years the sentence I said the most was "Less you know the better "

I can't even count all the times I had to invent stupid excuses to make entire villages move while I went to slay the spawn of some immortal bear, snake, wolf, cat etc etc.  
I mean seriously you have no idea how hard we, so called "gods", work to avoid monsters like the Minotaur or the Hydra becomeing public. Every monster you can find in legends is what I personally call a failure. The half-assed job of some idiot that couldn't move fast enough to stop an uproar.

Like that great piece of shit of my ex-boss Susanoo. Yamata no Orochi grew enough to develop intellect for goodness sake!

But I'm beating around the bush, the point is knowledge isn't always positive; your world gets bigger with every new notion you learn, but none can say if the new segment of your world is going to be good or horrible.

I discovered this lesson at dear price, however SOMEONE HAD YET TO UNDERSTAND THIS NOTION!

* * *

"HIIIIIIKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!"

"..."

"HHHIIIKKKKKKKKKIIII! Talk to meeeeee I neeed answeeeerrrrrrssssss"

"Dammit Yuigahama, stop screaming I can't take it anymore, you've been going on since the end of the lessons!"  
I said trying to escape from my classmate.

The last few hours had been simply unbearable: from the moment lunch pause ended, I had kept receiving weird stares like I was some sort of exotic animal.  
Dammit normies, only because I know a crossdresser, singer, artist, god doesn't mean I'm the same as him!

Of course I tried to ignore them, but that only made the situation worse! Why? Because I had mastered the art of ignoring people so well that I forgot about being in the center of everyone's attention and started nose picking.  
So embarrassing!

Oddly enough that disgusted my classmates enough to make them stop bugging me, but that didn't apply for Yuigahama that was already used to my..._ less charming _sides.

"I won't stop until you answer my questions"  
She said for the nth time as we moved towards our club room.

At this point my patience was only a mere memory so I simply sighed as deeply as I could and said.  
"FINE! You have four questions"

"Only four?"

"Yes, and now you have three"

"What! I didn't ask a single question. Why three?"

"Because you said "only four" as a question. Two by the way"

"Hikki!"  
Pouted the girl starting to punch my arm.

"Ugh four questions com'on Yuigahama, we don't have all day"  
I told her stopping her fist with my hand.

"How do you know Theois-kun, Hikki?"  
She asked without losing a second.

"Archery tournament, I defeated his sister in the semi-finals and him in the finals."  
I responded using some real truth before realizing what a mess I had created.

"Archery, wow I didn't know you had practiced a sport"

Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me I didn't think this through!

"Yeah ehe ehe it was a long time ago, next question!"  
I said immediately switching topic.

"Uh second question, second question... oh right WHY DID HE KNOW TO USE MAKE-UP BETTER THAN ME!"  
Yuigahama suddenly snapped.

"...Eh?"

"I'm girl, he is a boy, how can he use mascara, eyeliner and fard so perfectly! Answer me this question is killing me from inside"

"I don't know, stop being over dramatic"

"Over dramatic? Over dramatic! You know how much practice I needed not to look like a clown, how many Youtube tutorials?"

"...No... should I care? You seem pretty without make up"

"...QUESTION THREE!"  
Exclaimed my clubmate all flustered.

Ah Highschoolers. Too easy.

"Why does he know how to drive?"

"Ara?"

What did she just say?

"I met Theois-kun before going to school, he was asking for indication and was onboard of a car that looked very expensive"

"APOLLO!"  
I mentally screamed, that idiot was the epitome of flashy, he couldn't pass unnoticed.

Why couldn't he pass unnoticed! If Artemis wasn't next to him I was the one that ended up cleaning after his messes!

"...The car like an orange Ferrari or something?"  
I said scanning every corner of my brain to find an excuse.

"yeah I guess..."

"Ah You see he has a butler... probably Apol- I mean Theios was just pulling a prank on you"

"Butler? Theios-kun offered me a lift, there were only two seat in that car"

GODDAMIT!

"He probably wanted you to sit on his lab, I bet he also tried to approach you with a flirt"  
I said adapting Apollo's usual behaviour to my lie.

I mean... it wasn't the first time something like that happened, however last time Apollo got shot by a jealous boyfriend... or maybe it was a girlfriend... bha dunno I tended to remove useless info.

"Ah I did! He tried to flirt with me!"  
Squeaked Yuigahama moving her hands to cover her face.  
"Wait... isn't he, you know"

"Gay?"  
I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Nha, he goes with both sides"

"...really?"

I nodded.

"W-well I-I see"  
Stuttered my clubmate becoming red, then crimson, and at the end scarlet.

"...wow I had nearly forgotten how cute flustered, vanilla girls could be? All fault of my stupid coworkers and their weird fetishes"  
I thought trying to keep sealed in my mind horrible furry scenes, and other stuff able to scar anyone's mind.

"Com'on Yuigahama last question"  
I said patting on her shoulder.

"Fine..."  
Smiled the peach haired girl tilting her head a little.  
"Hikki why do you seem different?"

...In that moment I felt like a truck had hit me right in the face. For a second my guts twisted, I felt the urge to scream and to punch something.

"Shit, not again"  
I thought tightening my fists until the knuckles became white.

I had to get a grip, maintain control. Unfortunately in the back of my head a desperate female voice had already started screaming.

_"Why aren't you affected, why!"_

"...I don't know what you're talking about Yuigahama"  
I said doing my best to ignore the words echoing in my brain.

"..._You had already killed them__"_

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.

"I'm always the same person"  
I added smiling a bit.

Yeah always the same person... another thousand-year saying this bullshit and I might ending up believing it... I knew what I was.

_"Hachiman...you're a monster"_

And I would have paid any price to forget it.

"Let's go now, Yukinoshita's waiting"

* * *

[Yuikino POV]

Today was what I would have defined an odd day, not because something strange happened to me, but because I happened to hear and see many weird things: first there had been a foreign guy that tried to approach Yuigahama-san, then a song started to resound in the school out of nowhere while the hallways got filled by dancers, after that the music stopped and I gasped the sight of Hikigaya-kun dragging an unconscious body across the school.

Just to be sure to be sure I wasn't sleeping I pinched my own cheek on the spot, and as the red mark on my face could confirm everything I witnessed was apparently real.

During the lunch pause I went to the clubroom as usual hoping to share some information with Yuigahama-san, however she warned me with a text that she couldn't come because she was busy dealing with Ebina-san who had apparently lost huge amounts of blood after observing, and here I quote the text I received: "Some sort of crossdressed pervert trying to make a move on Hikki"

Of course my reaction was something along the lines of "What the F***?" and honestly I believed it was some sort of prank, yet standing to the rumors that had begun to run around the school something similar had definitely happened.

I had to wait until the end of the lessons to be able to actually search some answers and I knew there was only a person whose words would be truthful at 75%. As the bell rang I nearly escaped from my classroom and went in the teachers' room

"Hiratsuka sensei!"  
I claimed the woman's attention with a tone **vAGuelY** louder than usual.

"WHA! Yukinoshita, you gave me a heart attack"  
Said sensei extinguishing her cigarette on a no smoking sign.  
"Do you want the keys of the clubroom?"  
She asked moving to fetch them.

"Yes, but I'm no here for those only"  
I replied sighing deeply.

How could I ask: "what the hell happened in your classroom?" Without directly implying-

"Sensei has Senpai been raped?!"

Yeah that...

"Wait Sempai?"  
I thought looking towards the door.

Hanging from the wooden frame a breathless Isshiki-san was staring at Hiratsuka-sensei thirsty of answers.

"Oh so two heard about that"  
Responded the teacher calmly.

...yes calmly...  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO BE CALM ABOUT!"  
I mentally screamed while my eyes widened.

"Sensei it really happened?"

"No Isshiki, ugh teenagers always so exaggerated, Hikigaya wasn't raped"

_Fuuuuu*  
_I exhaled

"He was nearly kissed by the new student"

"EH!?"  
Gasped Isshiki-san.

"Sensei perhaps I mis-heard"  
I said trying to crack a smile out of my face... yeah trying my muscles were like paralyzed.

"Yes I know, I had the same reaction as you two, but hear me out a transfer the first of the two transfer students arrived today, I thought he was a him"

"What?"

"Let me finish Yukinoshita. I thought he was a boy, but he presented himself dressed as a girl. I immediately believed there had been some mistake with the papers, not that big of a deal."

"sensei you mistook a boy for a girl that easily?"

"Hey Isshiki he was pretty committed to the act. He shaved his legs and used _make-up...better than I can. _Anyway he arrived in class presented himself and suddenly tried to approach Hikigaya."

"Go on..." "Go...on"

"And then nothing Hikigaya suddenly recognized the exchange kid and punched him in the face, end of the story."

"Uh...I never pictured sempai as the violent type"  
Said Isshiki-san rubbing her chin.

"Knowing Hikigaya-kun it must have been something pathetically weak"  
I commented trying to resolve the error 404 in my brain.

Hikigaya + Punching = #** _data not found_

"I wouldn't say so Yukinoshita the strike he landed was quite solid, and then there was the flying desk"

"Which flying desk?" "Which flying desk?"

* * *

[Hachiman POV]

_*thun_

"Uh how weird, the clubroom is still closed"  
I said to Yuigahama after we had reached the service club room.

"Really? Usually Yukinon would be already brewing tea at his hour. Do you think some teacher needed something from her?"

"probably..."  
I responded raising my shoulder.

It wouldn't be strange for some teacher to ask the help of the ice queen of Sobu to deliver papers or something, but given how this whole day was playing I knew another load of troubles was coming in my direction.

"HACHIMAN YOU BASTARD!"

Exactly!  
The personification of my trouble a.k.a. Apollo suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway the moment I concluded the narration of my inner thoughts... Did I just broke the fourth wall in a written story...wait are there even other three walls to begin with?

Anyway the blonde God with half canceled mustaches on his face, charged against me,Luckily he wasn't going all out, but still he was moving pretty fast. His red suit was glinting, his green eyes shined of anger, but considering his personality all this "revenge rush" was an act more than anything else.

He just wanted to land a punch on my face and call it even...

"Maybe I should let him hit me"  
I thought while Apollo began to throw his fist against my face.  
"Nah fuck this asshole"

With one swift movement I deflected aside Apollo's punch with my left forearm and flicked his forehead with my right index.

"Ahw! It hurts dammit, it's the third time you hit me today let me punch you!"  
Groaned the god massaging his head under the confused stare of Yuigahama Yui.

She was practically unable to move. Awww she didn't know how to act when Apollo and I were together, her Riajuu skill "read the mood" was useless against us.

"Apollo, learn to throw a punch and then you can hit me without needing me to let you"  
I replied with a smug.

Tiny note I had practiced, Karate, Judo and Kung-fu since they began existing... in other terms if anybody wanted to go hand to hand against me... 8 out of 10 it was their funeral.

"You know, sometimes I hate you so much Hachi..."  
Said Apollo shaking his head...until he noticed something or to be exact someone.  
"Oh Peach girl"

"Uh who? Me?"  
Asked Yuigahama taken aback.

"No I meant the other girl behind you"

"..._*stare_"

Did she seriously turn?

"...I'm peach girl right?"

"Yes... you're, by the way Hachi who is she?"  
Asked the gold idiot staring at me.

Why me? I was pretty sure they could introduce themselves without any proble- Oh dear Yuigahama's neurons were still elaborating the "Peach girl".

"Apollo she is Yuigahama Yui, Yuigahama I know he is a classmate, but don't bother about his existence"  
I said doing the the most essential presentation possible.

Thing that didn't exactly pleased Apollo.

"Rude I'm Apollo Theois... call me Apollo, or awesome if you like. Ok?"  
He winked making Yuigahama blush like crazy.

"FOUND THEM!"  
Roared Isshiki suddenly popping out from the stairs.

She looked way more young than the last time I saw her... and with much less beard.  
"Geez Loki you used to be so innocent"  
I thought before greeting her with my usual:  
"Yo"

"Ufffff Sempai you have some explanations to do"  
Groaned my kouhai pushing her hands on her knees... uh she was exhausted.

"Isshiki-san don't let the situation become obscene again, I might be forced to call the police"  
Said Yukinoshita's voice while its owner joined this small gathering of weirdos.

Now we only missed the teacher without husband and the setting for the next pain in the ass, I mean request was ready.

"...Ugh... wait..". *cough cough "I'm not as athletic as I used to be... give me a break"  
Uhm ehm... how say youngsters nowadays oh yes! Called it!

After Hiratsuka-sensei crept her way in the hall way, I was finally able to ask what I've had in my mind since Apollo arrived.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo"  
I began studying my nails.  
"The hell is going on?"

"Uh" You see" "well"  
Isshiki, Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei started to fidget avoiding to make eye contact.

"Apollo were you sleeping naked?"

"Yes sir"

"Did they offer to make you do a tour of the school?"

" Oh I would have liked that! But no, they just wanted to know how I met you. Remember that tournament of archery where I beat you in the finals"

"Oh bullshit I defeated you"

"What? No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ugh whatever how did you find me?"

"They inadvertently told me the location of your club when I mentioned your drinking problem and the Snow-girl talked about how you have always gobbled in a weird way your tea"

"...then he started running here right"  
I asked to the three girls.

They nodded... aha those poor girls had yet to understand how impulsive that dolt could be.

"So there explained how you knew where to find me, I already expected the worst"  
I commented throwing a sharp stare to Apollo.

"Com'on I hacked your phone only once"  
He immediately went to defend himself leaving all the girls around us astonished.

To be honest his last statement might sound outrageous but considering the usual behaviour of Greek gods "only once" was pretty nice.

"Anyway you want to visit this school or not, let's get moving"  
I said to sway away all the attention.

I didn't think it would work out, but luckily Apollo managed to say something able to direct Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Isshiki and Hiratsuka sensei's attention in a whole other direction.

"Yeah let's do this tour... but tell me Hachi this is what your third harem?"

...dear readers take that "Luckily" You have seen before and throw it out from the fucking window!

* * *

"...Hikigaya-kun"  
"Hikki"  
"Sempai"  
"Hikigaya""

**_"What's with this story?"_**

Funny how a single question was able to instill in me so much fear... I mean freaking me I have seen plenty scary stuff back in the day, spider-snake, snake-spider...uhm that weird mole under Hephaestus chin and much more.

But I think that in two thousand years I only saw two times, so many killing glares.

At this point my first thought was:" Jump out the window and find a destiny worse than death for Apollo", but then I realized one thing... None of the potentially-very-dangerous-ladies in front of me knew how old I was, and surely none of them was going to believe this story for more than ten seconds!

I didn't even had to explain how the situation was like. I only had to play dumb!

"...which story? I can barely tolerate a person at the time, how could I be in a relationship with multiple people? This guy is just messing with you"  
I said remaining as neutral as possible.

The with a quick glance I looked at the blond god and conveyed a simple message.  
"Suck it Apollo!"

However the smug on that guy's face made me smell more problems incoming.

"Ah ah ah I'm sorry, I was just pulling a prank on you"  
He said smiling and tilting his head a bit.  
"But you know, it's just that you filled the parameters."

"Parameters?"  
I asked scanning the area for a desk: I mean solid hit worked before, I couldn't see why not now.

"Ah you know... just something Artemis and I put together during a boring flight before a bunch of reindeers forced us to change direction"  
Grinned Apollo drawing out from nowhere many papers with various graphics.  
"here I personalized, parameters to define how luckyly you're going to fall for someone."

"...Dafuq"

"The pink column represent the face, green column chest, yellow column thighs since you're a man of culture, the orange column for the general sweetness, the blue column for the common interest and my favorite of all the red one that represent how mean she, or he in some cases, is to you, because let's admit it you're a masochist.  
Every column can give from zero to fifty points if the total is between 200 and 250 then Hikigaya Hachiman is bound to fall... 251 is already too high everything too perfect is suspicious for this dude"  
Explained Apollo tossing the papers towards the girls that with circumspection peaked at the various data.

I should have ranted about how retarded the whole graphic thing was but I was without words.

"Apollo and Artemis messed with **HIM **for something this stupid?! WITH **HIM! **Diving in a volcano is smarter than fucking with that man!"

"Apollo...please tell me you have sorted out your problem with him"  
I begged the sun god in cold sweat while all the girls were staring at their ankles from different points of view

_... wait what was even written after the column graphic? Why it was very likely my ankle fetish had just been revealed to the world?_

"Don't worry we had a chat last year, me and the big guy are cool now... or at least I think he doesn't want me dead anymore"

"Dammit Apollo"

"Uhm Hikki can you please explain us why black heeled shoes make the ankle "hotter" than red ones?"

"Apollo..."

"Yes..."

"Start running..."

"...Why?!"

"Because this is the last time you will move on your own legs!"

"...ah ominous... oh fuck he is serious, **HE IS SERIOUS!"**

And with that being said I spent the rest of the afternoon chasing after Apollo... he wasn't much of a melee fighter... but damn... I had forgotten he was one heck of a runner.

* * *

_SOMEWHERE IN CHIBA_

*drin drin drin

"Yes..."

"Have you find him?"

"Not yet, but I have a track, your son made quite a scene this morning, I want take long to find his chariot"

"Good, but be careful Apollo might have found an ally"

"That Japanese guy?"

"Him... he is dangerous, take him down when you still have the surprise effect"

"What an exaggeration, he is just some normal god"

"..Believe me there is nothing normal about that guy and I just unsealed you after two thousand years, your body is rusty"

" The greatest of all hunters does not rust"

"...say what you want, just bring Apollo back to me seal him if necessary"

" Roger lord Zeus, still... I can't help but wonder what did my old enemy to obtain the wrath of his own father?"

"None of your business"

_*Tuuun Tuun Tuuuunnn_

"**The hunt of Orion shall began**"

* * *

END OF THE INTRODUCTION ARC

* * *

**Hello CacciaFulmini here with the fourth chapter of "Eight Banner"  
In this last chapter nothing much happens, but there is some foreshadowing for the next chapters.  
****With that said I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**CacciaFulmini out!**


	5. warning

Hello there Caccia fulmini here, this is just a warning this week no chapter cuz... problems, but I finally have a Beta **Death of a Dark Angel** Hurray no more engrish, the past chapters have been updated.

The 3 Archers arc is working in progress.


	6. Chapter 6

**ARC I**

**THE THREE ARCHERS**

* * *

Ch 1 **Know yourself**

* * *

[Orion POV]

When I was young... I didn't know what silence meant. All my childhood and my adolescence passed close to big factories that kept running from the dawn until sunset. The smoke that came out from those ugly building stained the sky black. Some days I found myself longing for a single shred of blue.

It was disgusting. I always woke up with ashes on my cheeks and all the dust that kept flying in the air made my eyes red.  
Many times I had dreamed to escape from that place or simply burn it to the ground, however, I was chained there.

My father, whatever his name was, worked in one of those factories and even after breaking his back for twelve hours a day he could only afford a miserable apartment near his workplace and a daily bottle of cheap whiskey. My mother... I'd bet her name started with D, was a person as miserable as my father. She was a nurse, but after a truck tire exploded close to her she lost her hearing; She had always said her purpose was to help people, but after the accident, she got fired from the hospital she worked at... she was left purposeless and as the time passed many of her colors faded away. Every day she looked more and more like an empty shell until my father pulled a few strings and managed to get her a simple job in his factory's infirmary: it was a grueling and poorly paid job, but she didn't care, she could return to do what she loved to do.

..._How repulsive.  
_

Those wrecks of my parents sank into the mediocrity of their lives and dragged me to the bottom with them.  
Because of them I was only able to attend a school of the lowest level possible and my whole existence would have been confined inside a cage of smoke and dust.

When I turned nineteen I was forced by my father to start working in his same factory and like him I began to spend my days fusing metal and choking in the heat.

I hated every single second. I wanted to go away from there, but I needed the money to do so. Eventually I began to steal from the lockers; small objects and pocket change, it was nothing much. Still, it allowed me to increase my finances without unnecessary attentions. I kept going for six months. However one day greed blinded me and I decided to steal a marble. It wasn't anything fancy, on contrary it looked like a worthless piece of glass with a green crystal inside, however that transparent sphere touched something inside me and awakened my desire to own it.

I wanted that marble. Maybe it was just a piece of junk, but... it was like that little thing was calling for me: we were two tiny gems enveloped by worthless glass, we needed each other.

Unfortunately it turned out that my marble was a memento of... ugh? The grandmother of the... Anyway the dude that owned my marble began to make a fuss. He wanted the marble back.

I found myself in a difficult spot, I could have easily got rid of the marble, dropped in the bathroom, threw it under the lockers, or in any place that wouldn't have raised any suspects, yet... it was my marble. Why should had I given up something I had claimed as mine?

It was outrageous, for the first time in my life I managed to get my hands on something I wanted and now the world wanted to strip it away from me.

It wasn't fair.

Filled with spite I grabbed the marble and was ready to toss it in the toilet, I tightened my fist until the knuckles became white and then...

_crack_

The marble turned into pieces and a green flash enveloped me.

I closed my eyes, I cried.

I was scared, I didn't want to know what had happened, but then something weird filled my nose.  
It was a smell, no it wasn't a smell, it was nothing... for the first time in my life I wasn't smelling that subtle scent of smoke that impregnated my city.

I opened my eyes and... and I was in another world: green trees until my eyes could see, a carpet of grass under my feet and... silence.

No cars, no machinery, no shouts.

I can't remember properly what happened next, but I know for sure tears started to pour out of my red eyes and my hands were pressed against my mouth.

I didn't want any sobs to interrupt my silence.

* * *

[Hachiman POV]

"So are we seriously gonna do this?"  
I asked stretching my shoulders.

"Well to me this looks like the perfect activity to let loose your anger _(that would most likely be directed at me otherwise), _assert dominance over the common folks of this school and most importantly decide who's the best once for all!"  
Retorted Apollo pinching the string of the bow in his hands.

Yeah somehow after I had chased this sorry excuse for a god for... let's say 45 minutes I accepted a peace treaty that subscribed the following points.

1\. Apollo god of the sun and lotta other stuff, openly apologized for his behavior.  
2\. Hachiman of the eight banners won't kill (or anything close to) Apollo.  
3\. Apollo will provide Hachiman all the drinks he desires for the next 3 months.  
4\. Apollo won't run away as he realizes Hachiman survives sleep deprivation thanks to massive amounts of caffeine.  
5\. Hachiman accepts to challenge Apollo with his archery skill to define who's the most BADASS of this century, should both of them survive until 2100 they'll have another match.

"President-san thank you for letting us use the Archery club for this match, I really appreciate it"  
Grinned the sun god winking at Isshiki.

The latter wasn't exactly amused at the moment.  
"Letting you? You just came here slapping people with money and made them leave! If that's going to cause problem I won't take responsibility! Everything is up to you and Senpai!"  
Shouted my kouhai all flustered.

"Hey don't lump me with this idiot! Just use him as a scapegoat, I'm an innocent victim"  
I replied emotionless as ever.

'Seriously look at my character, I'm the quiet kid that remains in the background, one of the countless mob characters animated with shitty CGI in an anime'

"Hikicreepy-kun with those eyes none will ever believe you're innocent of anything"  
Smiled coldly Yukinoshita.

Wow if she wasn't insulting my very existence every five seconds she couldn't be happy, could she?

"Mean"  
I retorted with one of my prized deadpan.  
"Yukinoshita I'm as pure as a white cat-shaped cloud"  
I said unleashing a terrible attack.

You don't think my sentence was a terrible attack? Well fair enough. My response by itself wasn't that amazing, but I knew that I just needed the word "cat" to send Yukinoshita in her happy place, so she was definitely going to be harmless for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Hachiman -1. Normies-0.

* * *

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only verbal offender I had to deal with.

"_Pure like a cloud? yeah __if that cloud made rain blood"_

Namely Apollo.

"Hey Goldie I heard you"  
I groaned annoyed

"You were supposed to"

"Fuck you"

"Is that an insult or a to-do list?"

"Gross"

"Oi, what's with the disgust in your eyes? I'm awesome! Right Peach-san?"  
Started to blabber Apollo pointing at Yuigahama.

Just to receive a response that felt less like a sentence and more like morse code.  
"Awa I-I ehm, I-I gues-ss you're m-many people's type...?"

Was it just me or she looked kind of adorable all flustered and embarrassed?

'Note to self tease Yuigahama more. Also, be sure she answers all my questions in five words or less, my time is more valuable than half asserted words.'

"Apollo stop with the chit-chatting and take the arrows we don't have all day"  
I groaned cutting all the stupid shenanigans and moving close to the shooting area.

"Fine party pooper. Do we go with five arrows each?"  
Asked the god passing me a quiver.

"Good with me. Competition for the number of bull's eye or precision?"  
I said testing the flexibility of the bow I gently stole from the Archery club.

Darn it, this thing was way too light for me, if I wasn't careful it was going to break.

"We don't have anything to measure precisely enough the distance from the center of the target. I'd say we settle in speed the first that gets four bull's eye in the most distant target win."

"Good, Shirazuka-sensei can you give us the start signal? Like 3, 2, 1, go! Or something?"  
I said notching one arrow in my bow.

"Uh me? Why me? I was just here to make the new student sign a few papers after he took a detour of the school. Hikigaya you already forced him to go all over the place..._ and pass through a few dubious doors __that none had used in thirty years... what was I saying? _Anyway and stop dragging me along, just let Theosis sign my papers!"  
Retorted that lazy bun of Shirazuka-sensei.

'Ugh why was she proactive only when she had to force work on me?'  
I thought rolling my eyes. Better ask someone els-

"...what if Hachi asked with a pretty please?"  
Suddenly rebuked Apollo with his usual white smile while nocking four arrows at once.

Wait why was I the one that had to ask in a stupid way? Also, it would never work.

"Oh damn all of this and you cocky brats!"

_Like I said nothing._

"3, 2, 1, go!"

* * *

As Shirazuka-sensei gave us the signal time slowed down. Apollo and I let our arrows loose. The sun god had chosen a full offensive strategy, shooting four arrows at once; like a metal fan, the four arrows left the sharply inclined bow of the Greek archer and flew with a parabola towards the center of the targets he aimed for.

His form was flawless, the perfect depiction of grace and precision. Just by looking you could tell that there was no chance his arrows would miss the target... unless someone had decided to do something interesting.

Small hint; I'm that someone.

From the first second I agreed to this match, my mind had started to plan how to defeat that damn popular guy. And while all the plans that involved a horde of goblins running in this direction, or a sudden asteroid falling on the school weren't available the old trick of the [ARROW DRIFT] wasn't going to let me down.

_*CRACK!_

Thanks to my skills the arrow I shoot made a large curve cutting down from their trajectory two arrows of Apollo.

An evil grin bloomed on my face as the sun god lost his ever-present smile and I quickly nocked the other four arrows in my bow. Just the pause of a breath and I released all my projectiles against the targets.

At this point it was just a question of a moment before I could proclaim myself as the victor: sure Apollo had hit two targets before me but, with only one arrow left he couldn't possibly make two centers before I reached the winning score. Of course, unless he used divine strength, but I mean there were too many eyes here it would be stupi-

"URRGH!"

D...

'That fucking moron used his divine strength!'  
I screamed mentally as my foe pulled his bow-string back in an instant and released his last arrow while the bow itself shattered into pieces.

Speeding like a silver shooting star, Apollo's projectile run through one of the early targets leaving behind a hole large as a 100 yen coin and knocking back the whole target.

Pieces of wood flew all over the place while the arrow kept moving forward like an unarrestable lightning. I stopped breathing as my arrows reached the bull's eye in the exact moment Apollo's one reached its second bull's eye.

Suddenly all the adrenaline in my body disappeared.

I couldn't believe I had agreed to this match and didn't even manage to win properly...

Gulping down my disappointment I decided to ask a single question before starting to punch Apollo  
"...Draw?"

"...Draw"  
He retorted with a sigh.

* * *

Of course, consequences of our actions didn't make us wait, they arrived with the same melody of a kouhai that had just seen something crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Yeah, it sounded exactly like this!

"How did you do a stunt like that!"  
Screamed Isshiki pointing at the targets we hit.

Now that was a fairly legit question, that however, I was going to dodge in the best way possible.

"...Training duh?"

Playing dumb.

"But it was insane!"  
Retorted the brown-haired girl.

"Oh well thank you. See Hachi, I always tell you we could make good money if we were to put on a show, but you're always: Apollo no, Apollo shut up, Apollo how did you get in here? Apollo! Get out of the bathroom! and stuff. I'll tell you, my friend, we're going to become rich! President-chan can you review our performance from 1 to 10?"  
Said Apollo moving his hands in a flamboyant way.

I had always secretly admired how he managed to draw all the attention on himself with just his body language, it was almost like he drew all the light in his direction.

"uh, ehm 10... I guess?"  
Muttered Isshiki unable to understand the mood around her.

From one side there were Apollo and I trying to act in the most relaxed and casual way possible, and in the other, there were Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and Sensei that still had their mouths open... Ugh I could see what remained of Shirazuka sensei's lunch.

As we reached an impasse I wisely decided to retire from this tiring situation and so I decided to switch faction.

"10.. I guess we have been pretty good, still Theosis how did you manage to break the bow like that? Did you start lifting"  
I said shifting all the attention of my inhuman deeds on Apollo.

This idiotic god deserved a lesson, and between the two of us, he was the one that gave a bigger show. Sure curving an arrow-like I did wasn't exactly subtle, but at least I had done something similar during a tennis match when I had yet to time travel. I just needed to say I knew the wind would have curved the arrow and BAM nearly plausible excuse ready.

"Wait what!"  
Cried Apollo looking at me in disbelief.

Ahahahahahaha my revenge was coming ahahah, and it was going to be glorious!

'Finally, all the pantheons will learn you don't mess with Hikigaya Fucking Hachiman. Maybe I'm going to be recognized as dangerous as Santa... Brrr you none ever fucks with Santa and survive to tell it'  
I thought preparing for my monologue.

"UHM"  
I cleared my throat.

"I mean man that was... how popular guys say nowadays... Oh yeah that was DOPE AF, you shattered a bow barehanded! I think that must be a record, you must tell me how you did it. OH NO! WAIT! I have to do some chores why don't you tell me tomorrow? And since I know you're craving to tell your story you can use the four pairs of ears that are already here ready to listen to you! See you tomorrow Okay? Okay! BYE!"  
And saying so I pushed Apollo towards Shirazuka sensei and ran away.

Really I still had a bunch of stuff to do today and I didn't want other problems, really nothing could be worse than dealing with curious people without any memory-erasing tolls.

* * *

SPOILER THERE WAS SOMETHING WORSE

* * *

After escaping from school, I slowly exhaled letting all the sighs I contained during the day at once.

_"SIIIGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
_I groaned having my breath push away the dust and the leaves before me.

Yeah... I know... I could have been a pretty nice wind god, but those guys always got the worst jobs, really patroling seas and ships was horrible also if you wanted a divine weapon with atmospheric attributes. AHAH good luck with that.

Chronomium bounded to the correct elements to control the sky or the sea was ultra-rare. Like so rare it was easier to find a dog with two heads able to dance tip-tap.

'Gosh I loved Cerberus junior junior junior junior, he was the most likable of his farrow. What was I saying? Oh yes atmospheric divine weapons'

Those things were seriously difficult to obtain in fact usually only the chief gods of a pantheon possessed one, or at least a powerful one. Quick example Zeus master bolt.  
Weapons like that were a powerful symbol that could make even immortal beings shiver in fear. Why you might ask, well it's not because it can "kill" us in the strict term (Sure a direct blow can knock you down for 50 years), but because their effect can be so wide and long to alter the timeline.

You can say that when a chief god uses his divine weapon to its fullest, it's like a rage-quit. The most dangerous rage-quit of the planet.

Sure there were countermeasures that could be taken after the damage was done but, that would require a weapon with similar abilities and power. And let me be honest it was easier to let time timeline change. Asking the help of any chief god, especially if it was from a different pantheon was hellish at best.

So had the end of the day... better not piss of chief gods or better have a weapon that can take them down.

"Damn I have to check if I'm still "divine" enough to use my bow"  
I said resuming to walk.

If the rumors I've heard were true for a year or two I wouldn't go through any issue trying to use my weapons, but as time passed the power output was bound to become lower and lower until the simple act of touching a divine weapon was going to destroy my hand.

Realistically speaking I knew I was still safe but, the idea of letting go my bow, of letting go** Hachiman **and return to be Hikigaya Hachiman was difficult to swallow.

For two thousand years, I had been a respected god of war and I had grown in a character that suited that role. Hikigaya Hachiman was that persona that remained still in my head through all that time: The only part of me that at the end of my immortality was going to decide if I could keep on living with the weight of my decisions on my shoulders.

**Hachiman **could only live and fight another day to reach the point when "Live on" wasn't the only option.

Hikigaya Hachiman was the judge, the victim and the accused of what came next.

And maybe I wasn't ready to know what I really thought of **myself**.

* * *

Taking the long way home tried to observe the city-life and reattached myself to habits I had lost.

'Hikigaya Hachiman... I... I always tried to be noticed as little as possible while walking in public spaces. Mostly because I loved... love walking on sidewalk avoiding cracks and the end of the tiles'  
I thought moving my feet with almost childish joy while going through the mass of workers coming back home after a long day.

'I always seek which store sells MAX COFEE at the lowest price or has some kind of special offer because I have always needed my sweet sweet coffee, and so I can save money to buy new videogames'

"Wait... I'm rich now"  
Stopping at midstep.

Did I really need to return to my cheap stake antics?

"AH! Who cares! I'm having a moment with myself here"  
I groaned returning to slip between people.

Each step was a fragment of silly memories bubbling out from my brain. Small quirks I had forgotten to have, desires, habits, all those things I hadn't been able to do while being **Hachiman **came to me like a breath of fresh air.

'For some reason, I count all the people that are smoking while walking"  
I thought, letting my vision scan the whole street.

'I like watching stray cats'  
I grinned moving in a secondary empty street.

'Starring at high buildings makes my problems look smaller...'

"...I always know if I'm being observed"  
I whispered coldly looking towards the highest building in Chiba.

The time to blink... and a silver shooting star appeared right in front of my face.

_**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**_

* * *

HEY CACCIAFULMINI HERE! SURPRISE I'M STILL ALIVE, SORRY IF THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG BUT THIS SUMMER HAS BEEN CRAZY, MY LIFE TOOK A PRETTY INTENSE DIRECTION AND ONCE I THOUGHT I HAD SETTLED DOWN... WELL I JUST SAY THE MEME "Oh sh*t here we go again" SUMMARIZED MY EXISTENCE PRETTY WELL

WITH THAT SAID I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CH LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ORION AND SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS.

(My fate is wrong as expected will be updated tomorrow)


	7. Chapter 7

**ARC I  
THE THREE ARCHERS **

* * *

Ch 2 Red or dead

* * *

[Orion POV]

Pull. Aim. Release. Kill.  
Four words to many. A religion to me.

From the day that green light had surrounded me many nights had passed. I was lost in a forest I didn't recognize, but that mattered little since I had only known industries and dust. Wandering between leaves and roots I felt like my existence had started to break out from its cocoon, with each step that sunk in the mud, with each tree branch that slashed my face I could feel a new confidence growing in me. I was becoming something bigger, something stronger, my whole life had been building up this moment.

I discarded everything that had come with me that day and began a new life naked and pure like a baby.  
My wings had bloomed, now it was time to learn how to use them.  
As the months passed I got to know better and better my new home to the point I saw all the trees as my beloved furniture. Then I began building stuff such as a shelter and a sunbathing spot on the side of a river that ran through the forest; I have to say, I was never interested in architecture but all my jobs were pretty damn fine. It was also at that time that I realized my body was changing. I had ignored it, but from the moment I arrived in that forest I never got hurt, no matter on what I stepped, no matter from how high I fell my body wasn't hurt. I couldn't feel the hunger or the thirst, in fact, I felt mildly confused when I realized how little I had eaten in the past months, basically, I just ate some fruits or berries when I felt like and actually they were all so sour and bitter I just took a bite before tossing the rest away.

It came to me as a revelation: I had become something superior to the simple human as I was meant to be.  
However, there was something I couldn't get rid of, a constant memento of my past: my eyes. They kept being red and swollen as if not one day had passed from when I left that life of smoke behind.

I couldn't go to the river without seeing my reflection and getting reminded of my pathetic upbringing, without remembering that noise... It was disgusting.

_But then one day I learned how to fly._

It was a cold day of winter, actually, the first cold day I ever experienced since I had arrived in the forest, my bare skin was trembling under the chilly air and to be honest I found it odd that I couldn't be hurt by anything, but still suffered from the temperature. I decided to lit a fire... it wasn't easy but smart as I was I managed to, using tow golden rocks and a branch covered in resin.

An orange flame began to warm my body, a sweet scent filled the air, but then I felt it, I felt the damn smoke in my eyes. It was that hell all over again. My guts twisted and my heart started beating at a frightening pace, I thought I was going to vomit but my stomach was empty, I had nothing to puke. Growling like some kind of animal I rolled in the grass trying to extinguish the fire with the dirt I found in my hands. In a state of half-consciousness, I lied on the ground close to the embers left from my fire... I didn't know how much time had passed, but at one point a majestic deer showed up, it was a big beautiful beast with wide horns. He walked on my side and stared at me, it was like he was pitying me, no he was pitying me, he was pitying my eyes.

'Stop'  
I thought while a muddy feeling rose up in my throat.  
What was this thing doing? Looking down on me... how dare he. I didn't need pity. I didn't need anyone.

With a faint growl, the deer moved away from me just like I wanted, but he wasn't done with me yet no... he put his face close to the embers probably, to smell them, however, his breathe ignited again all the flames and the smoke rose up once more.

At once all my pathetic existence returned to haunt me, the voices of my parents, my own auto-commiserate voice filled my brain, they were screaming, shouting under the noise of running machines.

"_**SHUUT UPPP!**_"  
I cried jumping on my feet, dashing on the deer's neck and smashing it on the ground 1,2,3, 4 countless times.

For I don't know how long, I only saw red, and when I regained my cool, I had in my hands what remained of the bashed skull of the beast, my whole body was covered in blood and my mouth...my mouth was smiling. I had sealed away all the noise... and it has been so easy.

"Kuhuhuhuahahahahahahaha!"  
I began to laugh delighted by how the greatest problem I had faced in my life could be solved in such a silly way.  
Maybe I was stupid after all.

And so my hunt began; from the first deer I killed I made out my tools, using his horns and tendons I made a bow, from his bones arrows and knives, from his fur clothes to cover my naked body and with his meat... a terrible raw meal.

I knew I didn't need to eat, but that was the greatest form of respect I could give to the beat that had shown me my free self.

I started to kill, I started to silence whatever creature dared to disturb the quiet of the forest.

All I had to do was.

Pull. Aim. Release. Kill.

* * *

Hachiman POV

OSA, a.k.a. Oh shit! Arrow!  
The mindset each sentient living being goes through as an arrow approaches his face.

The reaction most mortal had was either scream or crawl, while immortals tended to feel more adventurous trying to catch or tank the arrow.

And yes immortals are stupid. Half of the arrows used by gods and demigods were explosive for goodness' sake! Doing anything besides dodge always brought more trouble than anything!

So, of course, I, as a veteran who had gone through thousands of OSA situations knew what to do.

"OH SHIT! ARROW!"

Dive laterally while a silver meteorite of light exploded behind me.

_BOOOOOOMMMMM!_

* * *

Debris flew everywhere while a blue blaze crisped part of my uniform.

"Silver trail, electro flame of blue coloration... yup and energy bow from 1923 standard version. I thought they were all destroyed after WWII"  
I grunted rolling on the ground and starting to run in a maze of secondary streets.

'Okay let's see how agile you are'  
I thought passing in a street visible from the first position of the sniper.

Another explosion warmed my back.  
_BOOOOMMMMM_

"Okay so he doesn't move, it means he is a demigod not powerful enough to make the jump from that building to another, or he is a God that wants me to get closer. Either way, it's cool, I'm not taking the risk of escaping, too many unknown variables"  
I said slamming my feet on the ground.

_CRACK  
_The asphalt beneath my shoes turned into dust.

Letting my divine strength free to flow I shot myself in the air and landed on top of the closest building. Now there was nothing to cover me from my assailant, nor were there witnesses... we were alone, just separated by little more than two kilometers.

Of course, as soon as the sniper noticed me, he immediately released three silver arrows in my direction. Instinctively I began to grin, it had been a while since my last barehanded fight, and even if I was well aware of how annoying fighting disarmed could be, I couldn't help but enjoy a bit of challenge.

...After all, I wasn't a god of war only in name.

"Well let's see how good your aim is"  
I said charging straight against the arrows.

I could feel the adrenaline flow in my blood, my lungs expanding to their maximum and my blood lust rise.  
Dashing at mad speed, leaving holes in the roofs under my feet I approached the three explosive projectiles and waited until the last moment to slip under them on my knees.

My pants tore into shreds, and as I reached the end of the roof the arrows turned into a ball of blue fire.

'Jumping from one roof to another with an explosion behind, how cliché'  
I rolled my eyes landing on the next building with a somersault.

'Time to call reinforces'  
I thought while grabbing my phone and dialing Apollo's number.

As far as I knew there were about three people able to reach me and give me a hand now. Since I wanted to keep Yumiko's location hidden and calling the second one would have made me owe a pretty big favor, I decided the gold idiot was the best option.

_'Tu tu tu'  
_The phone rang as I dodged another arrow with a front flip.

'Hey, buddy!'

"Apoll-"

"Apollo isn't here leave a message after the bip"

"Goddammit! What the hell is he doing? Oh damn [rain shot]"

* * *

"And remember ladies you have to hold the brush like this or your eyebrows will look like dead raccoons. Shizuka-Chan what's your question?"

"What if I don't have all the 25 brushes you showed us what shou-"

"Cower in shame and think about a sex change for lack of femininity"

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding dear take mines, and remember the eyebrows are not the most important part"

"Yeah it's what is inside"

"NO! Dammit woman! Have you been paying attention?! The most important part is how you play with the shadows of your facial features! FUCK we're staring the make-up lesson from the beginning!"

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"  
I repeated madly dancing through the first row of silver arrows that came down the sky like raindrops.

Small explosions turned in to dust the last floor of the building I was standing on. I lost my footing as everything began to crumble and it was a question of seconds before the whole building perished under the deadly rain; I had to do something, under my feet there could be hundreds of people and most importantly I didn't want to go through all the paperwork to cover up so many deaths... geez I couldn't take ONE DAY, NOT ONE DAY OFF without having to modify legal documents could I?! Dammit! Okay focus, focus. Among the rubble of the last, I found what remained of a fire-proof door, I pushed myself in its direction kicking falling debris, I managed to grab it and throw it in the middle of the arrow rain like an oversized shuriken.

The door made contact with several dozens of projectiles making explode the whole flock in a chain reaction.

_BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM_

An insane explosion roared through the sky, while the sudden air change shot me on the floor of the building I just saved.  
_Crack  
_My body slammed on the ugly gray tiles, breaking them into pieces, I knew for sure that if I hadn't been with my divine powers my spine would have shattered.

"Ouch"  
But since every part of my body hurt I could tell my nerves were still fine.

"_Sigh _this dude is going to make me spend my whole evening like this"  
I exhaled annoyed.

I mean I wasn't exactly new to the whole "people assaulting me" thing, but usually, it was something more straight forward. A god that requested the fight in person, or some demigods with awful family situations that just wanted to get it over with; those were my usual pain in the ass (Apollo excluded) and in those situations, I could prepare properly or my assailants lacked commitment.

Whoever was this sniper, on the other hand, was pretty determined to bring me down and had top-notch skills, he or she was a complete riddle for me at the moment: The weapon the sniper was using was made with a particular Cronomium alloy that allowed a low-level conversion of divine energy into firepower, so it was a bow that could be used by both gods and demigods, however, he was attacking restlessly using too much energy for a demigod also he performed a [rain shot]: an action that required an decades of practice with a weapon made with that purpose... and to be clear the sniper was using a weapon made for long and ultralong shots.

So naturally, the option that an actual archer god was my assailant seems to be more realistic, yet this dude attacked so aggressively he didn't seem very fond of the idea of letting me get closer as I first thought, so it didn't make sense he remained in the same spot for so long, and also that he wasn't using a more powerful weapon.

Archer gods normally didn't settle for a weapon so... bland, I mean let's be honest everybody uses energetic bows, they are practical and lethal, but a projectile that just explodes with one color? No matter how big the explosion is, the result is so boooooring. Every archer god at least wanted his personalized colors with the explosive arrows and minimum 3 more kinds of projectiles, PLUS the possibility of shooting physical arrows.

And I'm not talking of metal ones I mean physical arrow with Cronomium tips. Expensive, powerful and extremely rare stuff. One of those arrows worthed like a float of yachts made out of gold and had the power of a nuke. It was almost impossible finding an archer god that possessed more than six of five.

"So who the fuck is this guy?"  
I grunted getting back on my feet and resuming my run.

* * *

As I got closer to the sniper the arrows became harder and harder to dodge, I had less time to predict the trajectory and had to worry about covering my face; people were definitely going to notice something was off.

Sure it was unlikely anybody noticed the arrow since most energetic bullets released a particular form of ultraviolet light that concealed their presence, and only 1 human out of 5000 could see a blurred image of the arrows, and only special optic equipment could catch them on screen. BUT several buildings' roofs crumbling one after another wasn't exactly subtle.

"I have to end this now"  
I said dodging the nth arrow while ripping what remained of my blazer's sleeve.

'Now a few calculations'  
I thought tying the tore sleeve around my face in a mask-like fashion.

I was now standing just a couple hundred meters away from my assailant, however, he was about five stores higher than me. If I jumped to reach that guy I wasn't going to avoid all his shots.

*_Booom _

Another arrow exploded dangerously close to my feet.

"Take a fucking break can you!"  
I screamed towards the archer seeing for the first time his face.

He was ugly... uh, no wait, he was just wearing a bandana to cover his mouth... he had an ugly bandana, it depicted some sort of cringy wolf fangs. It made him look stupid. Also, his eyes were pretty damn red.

_BBOOOOMMM_

"Uhg! Enough with the descriptions! I'll look at that asshole after I have beat himdown"  
I grunted uprooting a piece of roof under my feet.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Pushing my muscles to their limit I focused all the divine strength I acquired in 2000 years and jumped.

_CRUSH!_

The roof under my feet collapsed as I darted towards the sniper at mach speed and the air slashed my face.

* * *

456 meters horizontally, 15 meters vertically, 456.25 meters for direct trajectory, given my speed I could be sure my flight was gonna be straight, plus the wind wasn't strong so minimum trajectory deviation.

I had taken into account all data, there was just one hidden factor left.

'To hit or not to be hit, that it's the question'  
I thought in a hamletic whim while flying past speed of sound against a dozen of arrows.

Twisting my body in mid-flight I got to dodge the first four arrows but after that, there was no way I could avoid all the projectiles left so I brought up the piece of roof I snatched before and ripped it in two parts.

In the fraction of a second, I threw the first piece high above my head and the second one against the first incoming arrow.

_Boom_

The piece of concrete slammed against the energetic projectile bouncing back in a blue blaze. It passed right next to my cheek and then clashed with the last arrow I dodged _BOOOOMMMM _returning back to me one more.

I waited for the correct number of milliseconds until the half-melt piece of rock shoot close enough to my feet, then I kicked with all my strength using my disposable shield as a stepping stone.

_SWOOOMMMM_

My body was projected vertically at the same height as the wolf archer... at the same height as my first piece of concrete.

SWOOOMMMM

Another kick with my insane strength and I shot my body towards the sniper..._even though it was kind of against the law of physics._

* * *

Like one freaking lighting, I appeared right before the wolf archer face and swung my fist. The air all over the place hauled, unfortunately, the asshole was barely able to dodge my fist and I flew right above his head.  
As I landed I left cracks all over the place and I managed to stop only after sinking my fist in the concrete and destroying a bit more of the floor.

To be honest, I was half sure I would have ended up falling down, but luckily I saved the face and performed a pretty cool superhero landing.

"Hey there, wanted to chit chat with me"  
I asked to the red-eyed Archer straightening my posture.

I was letting out killing intent from every cell of my body, trying to make this douche understand with what kind of super-predator he was messing with.  
However, nor my aura, nor my dead eyes could shake this guy. He was tall probably around 190 centimeters, his whole body was bulky and muscular and his clothes were a bizarre combination of medieval armor and high-tech thermic sport clothes, plus a pretty big belt with a weird buckle and a bunch of holsters and two tiny scabbards.

I couldn't see great part of his facial features, and apart from his reddened eyes, the only other prominent feature I could notice were his hairs... blue like the night.  
The options were two: a damn good hairdresser or some kind of divine fruit eaten for a long time... Mhe, I didn't care enough to worry about that, apparently, my plate was already pretty full.

"Chit chat? No. I wouldn't waste my time in trivialities like that. I just came here to make an example out of you, so Apollo realizes his mistake "  
Said the archer tossing away his industrial bow and drawing two kukri daggers which blade emitted a bronze light.

"Hold up! I'm just a secondary target! You've been bugging me for an hour and I was just a secondary target. Do you even know who I am?"  
I said widening my eyes in disbelief.

"No should I care?"  
Asked the archer genuinely bored.

"...dude listen go screw with Apollo, I'm on vacation. Geez now I even feel stupid for getting all worked up over you. Let's make it clear if you don't bother me again I'll let this inconvenience slide okay? Okay. Bye"  
I said turning my heels.

Apollo, Apollo, Apollo half of my problems existed because of that guy.

_SWIIIIINNNNNNNNNN  
_A web of bronze threads surrounded me.

"I don't believe I granted you the permission to leave"  
Said the archer twisting a bit the handle of the dagger he just turned into threads.

"I don't recollect having the need to have anything granted from you"  
I retorted returning to stare his eyes and putting my hands in my pocket.

"I guess you don't understand your situation"  
He chuckled pointing at me his, still normal, dagger

"I guess this isn't going to end until I beat your ass"  
I replied finishing to dial a message with my phone in secret.

"Try me"  
Hissed the archer letting his red eyes sink in my dead ones.

This ass had burned up all his chances... now I was going to get serious.  
"With pleasure."

* * *

**_Somewhere in the world._**

You got 1 new Message

Help. Coal. Attacking. Me  
I. Have. Been. A. Good. Boy.

_ Sent from Chiba._

_"_Oh Oh Oh now this is going to be fun_"_

* * *

HEY CACCIAFULMINI HERE TWO WEEKS LATER AND HERE I AM WITH THE FIRST MEETING BETWEEN ORION AND 8MAN. ONE HIS A HITMAN AND THE OTHER GOT STUCK BETWEEN TO ROCKS NAMED APOLLO AND WHATEVER STUPID THING APOLLO HAS DONE.

NEXT TIME THERE WILL BE THE FIRST BATTLE AMONG GODS AND ANYBODY WHO READ MY OTHER FIC KNOWS I SPEND QUITE SOMETIMES FOR FIGHTING SCENES SOOOO BEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE LONGER THAN USUAL.

SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS.

Thanks TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun for your concern, luckily after I finally mages to ger in med school several problems slowly worked out themselves and these days I can finally say "I'm calm!"

ALSO THANKS TO MY BETA DEATH OF THE DRAK ANGEL FOR HIS WORK

* * *

PS FINALLY REACHED 60 FOLLOWERS !


	8. Chapter 8

The Three Archers  
Ch 3

* * *

**Fight or Flee**

* * *

[Orion POV]

Fear.

Fear is an interesting emotion, a combination of both life and death. When I still didn't address myself as the one born from the fire, as the one that was hit by the light of heaven, as Orion, I feared nothing.  
Nothing could truly scare me because I had nothing to fear, nothing to lose and nothing to live for.  
So I was never scared, just sad.  
Death didn't bother me, it charmed me, it made me desire to discover what lied past her.

Yet when I gained my immortality... my interest was lost, death was a concept that couldn't be applied to my person. I could just live without having to worry about an ending to my story... it was... kind of anticlimactic.  
Sure I loved my new life but, the everyday choices I made while living in the forest felt all so...meaningless. Finding the most comfortable paths, studying the movements of the great animals of the forest at the end of the day didn't really matter, I could jump in the face of a boar without having a scratch and cross the river swimming without worrying about crashing against the rocks.

There was no death. Thus no danger and thus no fun.

So one day I began to study fear. I started purposely missing my target of a centimeter and look at the fear in his eyes, but soon enough I started to chase my prey from the sunset to the dawn just for the hell of it.  
I didn't injure them. Just shot enough arrows to make them constantly fear for their lives, to make them think they survived out of sheer luck.

It was mesmerizing how tenacious some creatures were, they kept running as long their legs allowed them, they focused on where to run, or where to hide out of raw and pure desire to live. They could feel I was superior to them and many of my prey just stopped running and exposed their belly when they realized there was no way out...  
A wise choice... but it only granted them a painless death.

Still, those who despite having no way out, or the possibility to defeat me, decided to bare their fang, fight till the end, had their life spared.

I left a long scar on their faces, assured none dared to attack them until they recovered and never bothered them again.

They were survivors like me, they had decided to fight their destiny until the end and gulped down their fear to live another day.

The animals I branded with a scar soon became the top dogs of the forest, the most beautiful and strong of their species. They were feared and respected by their subordinates and they respected and feared me for they knew their lives belonged to me.

I still remember the day the first boar I marked returned before me, he was a majestic creature probably heavy 200 kilos or more, however, I could see he was old and past his prime... his legs weren't steady as they used to and his fangs didn't shine anymore.

He looked me in the eyes and even though he was a simple beast he hold my stare for an entire minute, then he lowered his neck and stopped moving.  
He was giving me what I had spared many moons before.

_sling_

A single shot and the proud boar closed his eyes forever.

After the boar, all the beasts I marked came to me when they felt their time had come, and one after one they fell under my arrows. Yet sometimes unmarked animals came before me and asked for a challenge.

I had become some sort of trial to become an _alpha_ male or female.

Some kind of rockstar.

Unfortunately, the animals of the forest weren't the only ones to hear about me and one day a colossal pack of wolves entered my territory. I ignored them at first or at least I just killed a couple of them when I felt like it, but then they started to hunt down my marked beasts, in a week seven of the strongest creature of the forest got killed, and so I decided to take revenge, to slay the entire herd of wolves.

In a night of full moon, I went to the cliff where they had settled, I wanted it to be a massacre; a one-sided slaughter, but when I arrived I found the _alpha_ female to block my way.

She wasn't normal by a long shot three times bigger than the average wolf; fur black as the night, breasts filled with milk, silver teeth and a stare far too smart for an animal.

I shoot an arrow in her face without any mercy but when the tip met her fur it just bounced away.

"You had your chance, red-eyed hunter"  
She spoke in my mind while a scarlet jewel began to glow on her throat.  
"But you have messed with the wrong queen"

What happened next is still a confused fragment of my mind to date.

All I knew was that a black demon went for my throat, we rolled on the grass and then I felt her teeth sink into my shoulder, the skin that I believed unbreakable got tore apart and returned back together with a green flash. After then nth bite I lost consciousness and woke up three days after, washed a hundred kilometers further downstream by the river, with green glowing scars all over my body.

Dragging my sore body out of the water, I laughed because I could remember the eyes of that wolf because I had remembered how fear felt like.

* * *

[Hachiman POV]

I was doing it, I was really going face to face with a demigod or god or whatever, not even 24 hours after my cycle ended.

FUCK! It was helpless I was going to fight even as a grandpa... eh, I could see the 2099 old me defending himself with deathly catheter blows.

'However, if you don't move you won't become a grandpa'  
Said a tiny part of my brain while a new threat approached.

The threads my assailant released from his dagger were encaging me from all sides like bronze jaws, They cut down everything in their path, and if I didn't dodge them... well it was going to hurt.

_Fuuu  
_

'Breath Hachiman, breath'  
I told myself focusing on my heart,

_Fuuu_

on the blood flowing in my veins, on the path I had to follow to reach my opponent

_'Breath'  
_I repeated while the world my eyes saw slowed down.

_Fuu_

_Everything stopped, still in a timeless dimension, the only thing that kept going was the __swelling of my blood vessels with every beat of my heart._

_'Focus'  
I thought closing my fists and lowering my posture._

_Fuu_

_'and when you can't resist anymore'_

_Fuu _

_'Go for the throat'_

*_T__WOOOONN_

* * *

I pushed myself forward dashing through a maze of razor-sharp threads. Given how many there were I couldn't hope to keep track of everything with just my eyes so I entered what I called the Reflex state: simply speaking I separated my thoughts from my movements and let the air stimulate my sense of touch triggering my reflexes.

In this way, I could focus on a plan or any long-range shots incoming while my body dodged on its own.

Twisting my joints to an inhuman level I dived under three sharp hair-thin threads, then pushed my body upwards with my arms and twirled between another deadly web.

When I landed a short smile appeared on my face as I saw the floor under me getting cut into pieces and thought.  
'Uhm, don't step on the cracks... I'm a damn clairvoyant'

Like a river carved my path towards where I wanted to go flowing in every free spot until I found myself a couple meters away from the sniper.

"GHA!"  
He cried lowering his second dagger to cut my face in half.

_SWIINNNNN_

I suddenly twisted my neck to dodge the bronze blade risking the shortening of my nose, for a second I even managed to see the reflection of my dead eyes.

'not now, not now'  
I thought in my slow-motion world.

The sniper really fought with cold and deadly precision, he lured me where he wanted and then went for the throat, like an expert hunter, still, I had the edge when it came to physical prowess. If I could get close enough even without a weapon I could destroy him.

'NOW'

Finding the perfect moment, I grabbed the sniper's arm while it was straight in front of my chest, I then changed my footing and projected the sniper's whole body towards the floor with a judo move.

His torso flew in the air with a perfect arc, bronze wires shone in the twilight and for a second our stares met. I expected to see his eyes slowly widen realizing what was happening only when it was too late, however, when my gaze encountered his, there was no surprise no delayed reaction.

Maybe his body was slow, but his mind existed in the same realm of mine.

_CRRRRUUUNNNNCCCHHHHHHHH._

Before his back slammed in the concrete, the sniper bent his legs to stop his fall. _CRACK  
_His feet sank in the floor till the ankles, his silhouette looked like half rectangle. I gasped in surprise while a pained grimaced flashed on the sniper's face, to be suddenly replaced by what I supposed was a grin...difficult to say with the mask. I didn't understand why but then I saw.

The tip of his bronze dagger was pointing straight to my heart.

"Ugh dammit"  
I sighed before the blade exploded in a storm of wires.

With hurry, I let the sniper's arm go and fall back with a bunch of back handsprings, the wires tore my clothes, but never touched the flesh.

"That was close"  
I said reaching the edge of the building.

_CRACK CRACK CRACK_

"Ready for what comes next?"  
Asked the sniper still in a weird pose while the last three floors of the building started to collapse.

CRACK

"Surprise me, wolf guy"

TWWWOOOOOONNNNNNN

And thus we began to fall.

* * *

Usually, I liked suddenly falling in the void... NO THAT WAS A LIE FALLING FUCKING SUCKS. It's like waking up with an icy bucket of water... a thing that the damned god of rice Inari taught me was very unpleasant... Ugh, I hated that fuck, him and his frigging foxes.

What was I saying.. oh yeah falling sucks, gravity pulls you down, wind makes you close your eyes and if you are a god and ever faced a great monster, (a.k.a what-happens-when-idiots-major-gods-let-the-progeny-of-a-deified-animal-grow-too-much or Steve for short) you know that getting shot in the stratosphere and falling back down... is really boring.

Like so boring I once began to nap mid-flight and landed in the eye of Yamata no Orochi.

"At least this time the flight will be short"  
I said bouncing between the debris searching for the sniper's bow.

Yeah I know, I know a god of war that steals a lousy weapon from someone else truly shameful, but if I had cared about what was shameful or not I wouldn't have survived this long.

"Come here to daddy"  
I whispered finding the piece of wood filled with plates of divine metal.

I had lost the sight of my assailant, but if my plan worked as I wanted to that wasn't going to be a problem.  
Darting through the dust and a few bronze wires I grabbed the bow and pushed myself downward landing on the building under my feet.

_TOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGG._

Deep cracks spread all over the floor from the point I crashed, and without letting a heartbeat pass I directed the bow towards the incoming debris.

With my left hand, I tightened the grip on the smooth wood while silver sparks came out from my right one. The sparks condensed in a wire that connected the two sides of the bow and then.

"GHAA!"  
I released my rage and pulled back the wire forming a silver arrow.

Images of several battles filled my mind, with each scenario the arrow shone brighter and began to spin on itself.

* * *

"Y-"  
"-ou Mon- "  
"-ster"  
"die"  
"cry"

**_"I hate you"_**

* * *

"AHHHH"  
I cried as more memories than I intended powered my arrow.

"KHUA! Focus, Focus, _bow feed of my rage as I command_"  
**"[counterclockwise TORNADO]"**

In a flash of power, I released my projectile that immediately spread like a rotating spring.

"Ahrgh!"  
I grunted letting go the bow in my hand, I had used too much energy and the whole weapon had over-heated.

As the red hot bow touched the floor a vortex of blue plasma devoured everything in front of its path... that, to be honest, wasn't much.

'Where the hell is the debris?'  
I thought while noticing that all the bronze threads were retracting carrying with them pieces of concrete.

"Oh shit... consolidation daggers"  
I commented looking at the sniper dashing down the eye of the storm with two great swords of ten meters made of compressed debris.

I raised my hands out of instinct and stopped the two blades before they hit my torso, two green cracks immediately appeared in my palms, and the ten tons of raw power shot my body through the whole skyscraper.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

For about twenty times I felt my body go through a plate of concrete and dust.  
The sounds of the wreckage filled my brain to the point I nearly lost consciousness.

I felt my thoughts get more and more feeble, with each crash I felt weaker and weaker. But then when I was one step away from passing out a faint memory came to pay me a visit.

It was a flash nothing more than that, a flash where a bunch of confused silhouettes smiled at me and said just one thing.

"Hachiman fight"

Suddenly my eyes shot open, I twisted my body in midflight and landed on my feet, the floor cracked, divine energy filled my pupils until they shone of fluorescent green light.

"Payback time"  
I grunted dashing upwards while using all the debris as stepping stones.

Like a furious bolt, I went through clouds of dust while a beast I had encaged inside my soul was making its way out.

"GAAA!"  
I screamed turning in a confused ray of black clothes.

Again the world slowed down as my senses went overdrive and my body approached the speed of sound, It was like I was trapped in a giant aquarium, the holes in the floor I made while crushing now looked like the jaws of some colossal monster and the sniper falling above my head like a defenseless fish ready to be eaten by a shark.

Like usual I give all of you a hint.

I'm the shark.

With one last push, I dashed above him an reached the broken ceiling of the last floor, I rolled in mid-air an pointed my feet against the ceiling.

_*BOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

Not even the time to blink and I shoot myself against the sniper. With my fist tight I slammed against him or at least that was my plan.

But instead of flash and bones, my hand clashed against the two pillar swords, they crumbled upon touch turning into sand and medium-sized debris, however, it wasn't thanks to me.

*_SWIIINNNGGGGGG_

The sniper had released most of the components from his blades and turned them in realistically usable weapons...made out of ultra condensed stone that still weighed too much to be usable... what was I saying? Oh yeah.

*_SWIIINNNGGGGGG_

The motherfucker destroyed 99% of his blades and attacked me slashing through the debris he left behind with his new swords.

To be fair it would have been a good plan, but now I knew how this guy thought.

I twisted my body dodging the swords and managed to grab the ankle of the sniper, then I threw him with all my strength.

* * *

Like a frisbee, the hitman crashed out of the building and landed in some kind of construction site.

"Fuck that hurts!"  
Screamed the dude while fluorescent green scars appeared all over his body.

"What did you expect? To tickle "  
I commented jumping down the building and landing just fifty meters away from the sniper, he had lost his mask and now I could see... he was pretty awesome, his jaw was sharp and he didn't look more than twenty.

"Do not patronize me, I haven't fought in eons, it's the first time in a while I got injured, even though your eyes remind me of the first one."  
He sighed while the scars kept spreading.

"I don't think I asked for the story of your life, I just want to know who are you"  
I said taking some breath.

"I'm just a hunter"

"Hello Just a hunter I'm dad"

"Really? A dad joke? Lame"  
Snorted the sniper breaking his serious character.

"Said the dude with a wolf mask..."

"Fair..."  
He grunted standing up.

About 70% of his body was glowing in with green wounds and actually that kind of surprised me, a green wound was the sign of an immortal getting injured and usually, it took far more effort to make the same amount of damage.  
I mean the wounds on my hands already closed by themselves and to make them it took ten tons worth of blades.  
This guy got wrecked by mere blunt force. It was weird, but now I understood what was this blue-haired dude.

A sealed god.

"So how long ago did you wake up? A month? Less?"  
I asked trying to buy time, my support should have been near, by now.

"Two weeks, or to be precise two weeks in ten seconds"  
My assailant responded cleaning the dust away from his clothes.

"Already at work, how much do you get?"

"100.000.000. USD"

"Uh not bad, the one that freed you must be pretty desperate"

"You can say that he didn't even give me the time to recover plenty, but I guess that's a good thing for you"

"Good for me? Even at your 100%, you wouldn't defeat me, just ten minutes ago you had the high ground and I was without a weapon and now? I beat your ass, believe me, you don't want a fair duel with me"

"Confident, but can your action back-up your words?"  
Grinned the blue-haired man tossing me one of his two daggers.

"You're going to be a pain all day aren't you?"  
I responded grabbing the dagger.

Feeling the familiar weight of a weapon, my nerves suddenly calmed down. This dagger was very refined piece, definitely old given how worn out was the black handle, however, it was still perfectly functional, all the Cronomium parts were still good as new, from the blade made out of compressed wires, to the hilt and even the trigger on the handle.

I could feel how to use the weapon from how my energy flowed inside it, pressing the trigger made all the energy accumulated in the blade explode and released the wires. The wires could be directed in any direction and made split in any moment manipulating the energy flow. The material accumulation was automatic, however, the condensation required pulling the trigger again and the reverse control of the energy flow.

Deez this dude was hardcore.

'If this weapon is crazy with standard usage I have no idea how powerful it can become using emotional charge'  
I thought testing the dagger's balance.

"Truly a fine blade, the decision to give one to me is dumb, I'll destroy you"  
I commented while lowering my stance.

"Just don't embarrass yourself, I'm seeing you as a target worthy of my respect... don't waste it"  
Said the blue-haired and red-eyed man drawing a small round object out from his pocket.

...It was a half squashed golden apple.

The hitman gave it a bite and suddenly the entire fruit dried up and turned into cinders, divine energy began to run all over his body sealing the glowing wounds.

'Shit, I hate magical doping'

* * *

"Phase two"  
I grunted gripping with more strength the hunter's dagger.

At last, we were fighting on equal ground, he had empowered his body and now I had a weapon... needless to say, I liked more the earlier situation.

Leaving an afterimage behind we began to slash at each other. Our green pupils lighted our stares as our blades didn't clash, nor they managed to reach any flesh, all they cut was empty air.  
Eye, armpit, neck, wrist, leg. I kept trying to cut down my opponent, but whenever I thought I was actually going to land a hit he ducked by the skin of his teeth.

The instincts of this dude were insanely good, but that was it. Like he said: he was a hunter, his fighting style wasn't meant to fight people or at least anthropomorphic opponents, he tried to cripple me with too much strength and didn't go for direct hits. He saw me like some beast with fur too thick to be pierced in a single shot.  
Probably in his eyes, I was no different from an Akashita, a Kappa or the Nemea lion.

Unfortunately unlike those beasts I knew when to fall back and counter-attack.

'Like now'  
I thought ducking a diagonal slash towards my shoulder.

I crawled on the ground and swept the hunter's footing with a ground slash of my leg, then I sunk the bronze dagger in the ground.

Letting out divine power I pulled the trigger shooting the wires into the ground to accumulate mass, I waited a second maybe left and then I grabbed the dagger with both hands and rose the sword against the hunter.

While debris flew everywhere I slammed 3 meters of concrete sword in his chest shooting him against the skeleton of a still-unfinished building.

After that, I lost no time, I swung the sword again downsizing it in mid-slice; pieces of stone got out from the blade and like a storm of meteors they made their way towards the sniper destroying everything in their path.  
However, before they hit their target all the rocks got deflected at once by some mysterious force.

"Bitch"  
I cursed a second before the blue-haired hunter shot himself against me.

He released his wires grabbing several metal bars and turning them in his new sword, our newly forged blades clashed.  
_BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Dust flew everywhere and I got pushed back a couple meters.

'Shit'  
I thought seeing my stone sword cracked.

The hunter had more mass than me and a better material, two more blows and my sword was going to break.

I needed a plan B; calling back my energy, I pulled the trigger again and forced the wires to tighten up. The sound of wreckage filled the air and then my large sword had suddenly condensed into an insanely dense rapier.

The weight was the same as before and to be fair if I hadn't honed my skills for centuries I wouldn't have been able to wield it... Though when you're about to get stuck by a giant sword your thoughts drift in other directions, you know, the thought: "can I lift this sword" is usually replaced by "why can't this asshole just die" or something similar.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Cried the blue-haired man swinging his colossal sword towards my head.

_TIIIIINNNNN_

I stuck the large edge of the hunter's sword with the tip of my rapier and a bell-like sound engulfed my ears I deflected the massive blade.

Like in some twisted imitation of David against Goliath or Griffith against Guts the hunter and I began to exchange blows, technique vs raw power.

I attacked restlessly hitting the sniper's blade in the same three spots over and over again. I wasted as little time as I could to dodge his strikes and continued to strike until I saw tiny cracks starting to form.

At that point, I braced myself and deliberately left a tiny opening on my left side hoping the hunter would take the bait.  
And fortunately he did, none of the beast he usually hunted would have dared something like that, so I smiled as I saw him swing his colossal sword against my defenseless torso.

Risking to lose a foot I rolled backward and slipped under the deathly metallic arc. The hunter gasped in surprise and I planted the tip of my feet on the ground and ready to dash forward.

_TWOOOOONNN_

Leaving a sonic boom behind I propelled my body against the hunter and thrust my rapier.  
The blue-haired man out of instinct tried to shield himself with the flat side of his sword, however, that was no use.

_*Thrussssttttttttttt _

The hard tip of my rapier pierced through the metal, founding the weakest spot between the 3 points I had damaged before.

My weapon made acquaintance with the hunter's guts and has I heard his pained.  
"Ghaaaa!"  
A smile grew on my face.

Quickly as possible, I released the rapier's blade and pulled the trigger for the third time making the bronze wires of the dagger dig into the sniper's flesh.  
He got tied up like a fly in a spider's web and once his limbs were all blocked I asked.  
"So do you surrender or... I have to rough you up a bit longer?"

* * *

"AHHHHHH! Free me at once!"  
Cried the blue-haired man while green lines covered his flesh like a web.

"Sure...Is that what you wanted me to say? Heck no I'm not freeing you, do you think I'm stupid?"  
I retorted stepping closer to the guy.

Free him, ah! Never I was going to get out of this guy who the hell wanted to disturb my peace and then... oooh I was going to do something so horrible I wasn't even able to imagine it yet.

"So who sent you?"  
I asked tightening a bit the wires.

"_ffff..._."  
He whispered.

"F?"

"_ffff..."_

"Holy shit speak louder I can't hear you"  
I grunted moving my head an inch away from his mouth.

_"..._Fuck you."

_KATWOOOOOONNNNN  
_Abruptly the hunter's belt flashed of purple and yellow light, a mysterious force pushed me down on my knees and all the wires around the blue-haired man got shot away from him. Like some invisible bubble had just grown out from his skin.

"GAAAHHHHHHH! I can't believe I fell for something that stupid"  
I groaned probably hurt more psychologically than physically.

There was no way I could be that dumb! Who was I Apollo?! Susanoo? Oh shit no I had even lost the grip on my weapon!

'AAAHHHH it's so embarrassing!'  
I thought while the ground under my knees crumbled and my spine moved in funny ways.

"gah-ah-ah ahahah never thought that would have worked out"  
The hunter gasped definitely losing much energy to heal his wounds.

*_Tin  
_The rapier's blade fell on the ground along to the rest of the hunter's sword

"Yeah I'm an idiot big news, go on with your monologue"  
I grunted doing my best not to lower my stare.

I wasn't giving this bastard the satisfaction.

The hunter let fall all the wires around him and increased the pressure on me, then he walked almost timidly towards me without never breaking eye-contact.

I knew what he wanted: to see me falter to give him this win, to let him feel his superiority. But no, I wasn't one of the beasts he hunted my stare wasn't going down.

"Well, it's been a good hunt my frie-"

"Hey! I'm not your friend! Search another word"

"Don't "Hey" me, you told me to monologue let me do my own monologue!"

"We. Are. Not. Friends."

"It's a figurate speech"

"There's no figure bound to the word friends"

"Oh Fuck you. It's been a good hunt my fr-"

"Eh Ehm"

"new acquaintance"

"See that's better"

"It sounds awful!

"No, It doesn't"

"Yes it does... why are you even so concerned about it?!"

"Definitely not because I'm buying time"

"Are you buying time?"

"No duh, I just told you, if I have to be sealed at least I want to hear a nice departing speech"

"...Fuck it"

"From the beginning?"

"From where else?"  
Groaned the hunter increasing once more the gravity on me.

In the name of every god, why was my support taking so long?

* * *

[? POV]

"You're telling me this Ramen is 100% biological"

"Yessir"

"A pause can't hurt"

* * *

"Well, it's been a good hunt my friend, but that's how far you go"  
Said the hunter re-entering in his serious character.

Geez, I felt embarrassed for this guy he couldn't just enter and come out of character like that, this facàde of his was pretty awkward right now.

I mean I was pretty sure this guy was starving for some human contact, hundreds of years sealed alone and then on a lonely manhunt... damn I nearly pitied him, truly needed to get laid or I don't know get himself a drinking buddy.

And no, I wasn't going to apply for the position.

"Do you want to know why you lost?"  
He asked returning on of his daggers to his belt.

Damn, that belt must have been of a very much insane quality... a relic engraved gravity chromium of such purity, and from an alloy I didn't even know existed; this guy was far more powerful than I had anticipated.

"Oh mighty hunter under the influx of magical doping and with a high-level divine weapon, please enlight the weaponless me, how did you beat me"  
I snorted enduring this dick rubbing salt on my fresh wounds.

"..because you weren't scared"

"...what now?"  
I said while my whole soul was filled by an icy spasm.

"You weren't scared to get closer to me even though it was an obvious trap"

* * *

**_Hachiman! When will you grow a pair?! Nothing can seriously hurt you! Get it in that head of yours!_**

* * *

"And you know why? It's because deep down you don't care about what's going to happen to you..."

* * *

_**Com' on god of the bow, let me give you two options: or you stop me here and now or accept the world **__**we are changing. **_

* * *

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I cried while pieces of my memory were bubbling up from my subconscious.

Unpleasant recollections kept roaming in my head, mashing with reality, I didn't understand what was going on anymore, I just knew I had to move, get away from there!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I screamed with all my lungs forcing my useless body to stand.

The road beneath my feet crumbled into dust, however, I didn't fall down, all the confusing emotions I was feeling alimented my divine strength. My eyes began to shine of green as two fireworks while my skin tore revealing fluorescent lines.

That was no good I was losing control over my power and the divine energy that was stored in my body for centuries had now started to move restlessly within my skin.

"Stop struggling it's not worth it, my power is too great for you, besides I don't think you want to live that badly"  
The hunter said extending his hand towards the sky.  
Suddenly the hunter's bow flew away from the wrecked building we had left behind and it arrived in his hands.

"So stop wasting energy and let everything go, believe me, it will make everything that's going to come easier"  
Whispered the sniper with almost kind voice before he charged a silver arrow straight towards my face.

"_bow feed of my fear"_

'Let everything go? Let everything go?! that's not something I'm willing to do'  
I thought grasping tight the last spark of sanity in my head.

_"arrow grow and haul __under the stars of the night__"_

'I have lived through the burden of my action thousands of years, and I'm not going to let anything go... because'

"_Because that's what I command_"

'I fear what I would become'

"**[Piercing arro- **_*TTWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN"_

Discarding whatever form of self-control, I crystalized my feeling in a pure flash of power, the skin of my arm disappeared under the green and blinding light of my grief.

* * *

**"Please... Hachiman stop being so stubborn, I know you are terrified of being hurt... Don't... don't take the path that will give you nothing but loneliness and pain... Please, please walk again by my side"**

* * *

"DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DON'T EVER COME BACK!"  
I screamed punching in the blink of an eye the hunter in the face.

Reality and past danced in my head as I escaped from something I had buried in my skull a thousand years ago.

The hunter got shoot back at crazy speed while his head made spun several times on his neck and the arrow he was charging turned into light particles.

Suddenly the gravity force that was keeping me on the ground stopped working and all the power I was using just to stand made my body fly into the sky. I just managed to kick in my hand the condensation dagger by sheer luck.

With the speed of lightning, I darted above the city reaching a spot where I was surrounded only by clouds.

"Control yourself, control yourself"  
I repeated trembling and holding tight to my chest the dagger.

What hell was wrong with me, my emotions were out of control, l couldn't manipulate energy without having Vietnam flashbacks. Every kind of emotional stimulation could make me release a crazy amount of energy.

It had happened before when I was using the bow, my grief overcharged the weapon and I almost broke it.

'definitely the wrong tension'  
I thought as I felt a lot of energy being accumulated under me that asshole didn't want to give up.

"Hachiman com' on you can do it."  
I said in that brief instant when I stopped to fly up and had yet to begin to fall.

A still moment between the heavens and the earth, there was nothing to bother me, it was only myself and the clouds.

_*Fuuuu_  
I let my lungs fill with fresh air.

My hairs were a wild forest moved by all the wind, yet on the contrary, my mind managed to appease its chaos and give me a moment to think.

'This guy must have all weapons that release their maximum power and energy capacity with the emotion he has a better control over... so their tension must be fear, I have to release divine power channeling my fear... FUCK!'

"Damn Apollo and North, couldn't you be more punctual for fuckssake..."  
I whispered letting my back drag me down.

My body arched and staring right against the ground I began to fall aiming the bronze dagger forward. The memories of my fears grew and once I was nearly swallowed by them... I pulled the trigger for the last time.

_"Dagger feed of my fear  
Grow like the feeling that's eating me from inside  
feel my burden, what I escape from and the smiles I left behind"_

The landscape of wrecked battlefield and the graves of those who had called me, dad, uncle, friend, husband flashed in my sight.

The wires of the dagger flew as far as my eyes could see gathering all the clouds around.

_"DAAAAAHHHHH  
Know my sins_  
_Know my cowardice_  
_and turn them in a blade that will devour everything!  
Because that's what I, Hachiman of the eight banner command"_

**[WATER DRAGON]**  
**_Suirō_**

* * *

_At that point, all the people, animals and gods in Chiba couldn't do anything but stare at the sky as all the clouds above their heads began to swirl in a single falling point._

_There were thousands of people that thought a sudden storm was coming.  
And three gods that could just curse under their breath while from a ring of condensed clouds the head of a dragon made of water appeared ; One cursed because she knew who was fighting, another because the sudden change of humidity was worsening his make-up and the unrest making his face overall less appealing, while the third one cursed himself and his sudden desire for a snack._

* * *

[ORION POV]

"AHAH a prey like this one fro my first hunts in centuries, I must be crazy"  
I grinned as my heads turned on itself until my cervical vertebrae returned in their place.

I thought this travel to japan was going a simple revenge against Apollo, but it was much more fun than I expected.

"Show me what you got Japanese God"  
I whispered aiming at him with my bow.

Just the thought of him made me chill, his eyes so lifeless yet so fierce, I could only imagine what they had seen.

"I bet you'd have liked him Aurora... just hold on a bit longer. After Apollo, I'll come for Artemis "  
I sighed drawing back an energy.

My body was on the verge of breaking up, I had used too much energy all at once, however...

"If you want to hunt the strongest beasts you have to be ready to go all out yourself!"

_"Bow feed of my fear  
taste my failures_  
_bathe in my terrible choices_  
_howl in a dark laughter looking who I was_"

The tip of the silver energetic arrow began to morph in the head of a boar, then of a deer and countless other animals that had in common only a long scar on their face.

_"Yet give me the power to hunt  
To bring down whoever tries to take what's mine  
Because that's what I, Orion the hunter of the stars command!"_

**[THOUSAND BEASTS]  
****chiliádes thiría**

* * *

**And it's OVER! The fight between Orion and Hachiman is on its last notes.  
I hope you liked it or that wasn't too confusing (This ch hasn't been Beta read yet for various causes)  
I just want to point out that the Orion of the flashbacks is much different from the present time Orion even though he is still a prick.**

**See you in two weeks**


End file.
